SunClan: Book 1: Rising
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: Brooke is a rogue kitten who lives with her mother and sister. That was before she found out she was complety blind. Her mother takes her to ShadowClan in an effort to save her. All she want to do is become the first blind warrior the clans have ever seen... but does StarClan have more planned for her? Sequel is SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray. I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does
1. Prologue Cat names

This story takes place several moons since the last cat that lived through the Dark Forest Battle passed away.

Just three moons ago a huge group of rouge's assembled and slaughtered most of the Clan Cats without warning, leaving just a handful of warriors in each clan.

I do not own warriors.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Lightstar- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Berryhawk)

Deputy: Echoclaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes (mate: Lightstar, apprentice: Moonpaw)

Nightshadow- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

Saltnose- Gray and white spotted tom with blue eyes (mate: Mossfur)

Grainfoot- Brown tom with lighter colored feet, amber eyes

Whisperwind- silver and white spotted she-cat with darker colored stripes, amber eyes (mate: Echoclaw)

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- long haired gray she-cat (mentor: Berryhawk, parents: Echoclaw and Whisperwind)

Queens:

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Saltnose)

Kits:

Dashkit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mossfur's)

Ashkit- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (Mossfur's)

Elders:

Shadowmoon- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- crème she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Deputy: Rabbitleap- brown tom with amber eyes (brother of Whisperwind, mate: Seasong, apprentice: Poolpaw)

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Swimpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (sister of Honeystar, mate: Vineclaw)

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind, apprentice: Beepaw)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (sister of Rabbitleap, mate: Bushtail, apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Vineclaw- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur, apprentice: Swamppaw)

Apprentices:

Poolpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Rabbitleap)

Swamppaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Vineclaw)

Beepaw- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Bushtail)

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Honeystar)

Spottedpaw- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Whisperwind)

Swimpaw- light gray tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes, River clan medicine cat apprentice (training with Thunderclan b/c Riverclan lost their medicine cat in the rouge war)

Queens:

Seasong- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: (3 moons)

Fishkit- Grey tom with amber eyes

Deerkit- brown tom with green eyes

Leafkit- dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Elders:

Flamesky- ginger tom with amber eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes (mate: Mistlark)

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes (mate: Grasswhisker)

Medicine Cat: Ambereye- Ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (apprentice: Fogpaw)

Warriors:

Huskleaf- Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Gopherpaw)

Rollingbreeze- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Crowwing)

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Rollingbreeze)

Grasswhisker- Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Flashfoot, apprentice: Crystalpaw)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Grasswhisker, parents: Crowwing and Rollingbreeze)

Gopherpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes (mentor: Huskleaf, parents: Crowwing and Rollingbreeze)

Fogpaw- gray tom with blue eyes (mentor: Ambereye, parents: Crowwing and Rollingbreeze)

Queens:

Greenlily- ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: unknown, expecting kits in a couple of moons)

Mistlark- Gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Jetstar, kits: Redkit, Volekit)

Kits:

Redkit- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Mistlark's)

Volekit- Gray and black spotted tom with grayish eyes, no tail (Mistlark's)

Elders:

none

**RiverClan: **(I have nothing against Riverclan, but the rouges attacked here first)

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost)

Medicine Cat: None, killed by rouges

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish)

Mistyfog- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: killed by rouges, kits: Lastkit)

Kits:

Lastkit- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Elders:

None

**Rouges:**

Ash- dark gray tom with blue eyes (Brooke and Mandy's father)

Havana- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (kits: Brooke, Mandy)

Brooke- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, crystal blue eyes

Mandy- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Dagger- Huge black tom with green eyes

Prologue:

A ginger tom padded through the sunlit forest.

"Firestar!" a tawny colored warrior greeted him.

"Hello Russetfur," Firestar dipped his head to the former Shadowclan deputy.

"Jayfeather said to meet him at Moonrocks. He wants the four to be there along with a couple of Shadowclan representatives. He said it's something important."

"Ok, I'll be there. I'll fetch Dovewing and Lionstar," Firestar vanished into the lush ferns.

A couple minutes later Firestar, Lionstar, and Dovewing sat beside a large bluish boulder. Out of the undergrowth emerged Russetfur, Blackstar, and another former Shadowclan leader from after the Dark forest war, Hopestar.

"Welcome, I have something to tell you cats of Starclan," the former Thunderclan medicine cat, Jayfeather, leaped ontop of the boulder. "I have been given yet another prophecy from Rock. This time he said 'The brooke seems to not have much power behind it. Yet, do not be fooled. A cat shall arise from her ashes and start a new era. She shall bring hope to the hopeless and the clans will despise her. She shall take all the depressed and bring them life. She shall rise out of the shadows and become thunder. But she will not stop at thunder. She shall bring sun to the forest."

The cats starred at the Thunderclan cat in awe.

"The last part seems to be self-explaining," Lionstar continued. "The shadow clearly means Shadowclan and the thunder clearly means Thunderclan. Sun… well if it's used in the same tense of all the others it would mean she would create a new clan called Sunclan. She sounds like a good cat so what do we have to be afraid of?"

"Fool. She will take land that belongs to the four clans! Shadowclan will lose territory because of her!" Russetfur hissed.

"Wait," Firestar commanded. "The prophecy says she would help the depressed and weak. That also means she wouldn't steal territory. Anyways, we can't just go and find this cat and kill her. We're Starclan, we don't kill cats! I think this cat should be given a chance."

"Just like you Firestar to take pity on the weak," a voice sounded out of the ferns as a small slate blue she-cat stepped out. "Riverclan was destroyed because your 'clan' was too busy trying to convince the rouges to stop fighting! Riverclan is now down to only six warriors and one kit! They have no medicine cat to take care of them."

"Padstar, hold up, it's because of Thunderclan that Riverclan is getting Swimpaw back when she's fully trained as a medicine cat!" Bluestar pointed out to the old Riverclan leader.

"It is decided," Hopestar echoed, "that this cat must fulfill this prophecy. No Starclan cat is to get in her way."

Russetfur let out a hiss as she backed out of the clearing. Blackstar gave the other Starclan cats a shrug before following her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is the first chapter I wrote in Warriors. I know, it's horrible, so can you please comment? If someone comments I'll write them another chapter. So comment=new chapter. SO got it? COMMENT!**

**Ch.1**

Brooke batted her sister's ears.

"No fair Brooke!" Mandy whined.

"Why not? I'm smaller than you!" Brooke replied before letting her sister go and grooming down a stray tuff of hair on her shoulder.

"Mommy, when will our eyes open?" Mandy asked a pretty ginger she-cat.

"Soon, my darlings, you are a moon old and they will open any day now," Havana replied before wrapping her body around her kits.

All of the sudden Mandy screamed, "I can see! My eyes just opened!"

"What color?" Brooke asked.

Havana replied, "Amber… a wonderful shade of amber!"

"Come on Brooke! Open your eyes!" Mandy begged her sister.

Brooke tried to open her eyes. Finally she managed to open them, but she couldn't see anything.

"Mom, is it dark outside?" Brooke asked.

Havana took a step back from her kit.

"Brooke, don't be silly! It isn't dark outside!" Mandy pranced around playfully.

"She… she's blind," Havana whispered. "She'll never be able to hunt or defend herself."

"What?" Brooke asked as she gave her chest a quick nervous lick.

"It's alright Brooke, I know a place where other cats can take care of you," Havana said as she scooped Brooke up and told Mandy to stay put.

Brooke's hindquarters scrapped against the ground. Cold wind blew her coat and sent cold chills up her spine.

"Momma, when will we get there?" Brooke whined.

"Soon, do you smell that new scent? That's Shadowclan's scent marker. That's where you'll be staying."

"Yeah, I do smell it. It stinks!"

Savanna and Brooke bumped into a Shadowclan border patrol.

"Rogues, why are you here?" Saltnose snarled.

"My daughter is blind. I was wondering if you could take her," Savanna said.

"Why would we want a blind rouge kit?" Echoclaw asked.

"Because you're a clan and you take care of all cats," Savanna snarled as she put Brooke down on the ground before running off.

"What do we do with the kit?" Saltnose asked.

Nightshadow replied, "Kill it; it's no use to our clan!"

"We don't kill Nightshadow, we'll take it to Lightstar and see what he want to do with it," Echoclaw said as he picked up the limp bundle of fur.

* * *

Brooke was placed next to a small vine den. A nice smelling she-cat named Mossfur came out of the den and took Brooke inside.

"Mommy, who's this?" a brown tabby tom asked.

"Dashkit, this is Brooke. She's blind and her rogue mom didn't want her anymore," Mossfur said.

"So she's going to be a member of Shadowclan?" Dashkit snarled.

"That's up to Lightstar," Mossfur replied.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Ashkit!" the other little kit chirped in as she brushed her little tail on Brooke's flank.

"H…h…I," Brooke stuttered back.

"She can't even speak correctly!" Dashkit laughed.

Ashkit batted Dashkit over the ears.

"Your mean," Ashkit spit at Dashkit.

All the sudden a voice echoed from outside.

"Let all cats come to highmound for a clan meeting!"

Mossfur picked up Brooke by the scruff and the two kits followed them.

Mossfur put Brooke down by a large mound of dirt. On top of the mound a light ginger tom sat as he watched as the cats gathered around him.

Mossfur whispered to Brooke, "That's Lightstar; he's the leader of Shadowclan."

Lightstar spoke once everyone gathered around him, "Cat of Shadowclan! Most of you know that Echoclaw's border patrol found a blind rogue kit on the border along with her mother. The mother didn't want her kit anymore so she left it in our care."

Meows of grumbled protest arose from the clearing.

"I have decided… to allow the kit to stay in Shadowclan. Brooke, come forward," Lightstar continued.

Brooke stepped toward Lightstar.

"Brooke, from now on until you receive your apprentice name you will be known as Brookkit. Mossfur will watch over you."

Only Mossfur, Ashkit, and an apprentice named Moonpaw cheered for her. The rest of the clan grumbled among themselves and let out startled hisses. Brookkit shrank back into her pelt. Clearly, the clan had not accepted her like Lightstar did.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay! I told you I would put out a new chapter if someone reveiwed. Thank you Rainheart-of-StreamClan for posting the awesome reveiw! I did work REALLY hard on those names to get them to be new and different! So here is the chapter: (Oh, and remember reveiw=new chapter: but, I might not be able to get that chapter done that day... it might take 1-3 days)

**Ch.2**

_The white she cat stalked through the grassy forest._

_ "Roseheart, good you've made it. I have an important message to bring you," a cat purred as she saw the she-cat._

_ "Russetfur? I haven't seen you in a while!" Roseheart purred._

_ "Hello. Now, Roseheart, a great danger is coming to the forest. That kit you took in today, it means only trouble. Kill it, if you don't it will kill your clan. Roseheart, do whatever you can to get it out of the clan," Russetfur whispered._

_ "What? Russetfur, a blind kit can't murder a clan! I will not kill kits!" Roseheart protested._

_ "Get a rid of it then! Do you dare go against Starclan's wishes?" Russetfur snarled._

_ "Whatever you wish Russetfur," Roseheart sighed as she closed her eyes and let the dream disappear._

* * *

Brookkit charged at Ashkit. Ashkit pushed Brookkit off using her larger size to her advantage.

"No fair! I'm smaller than you!" Brookkit whined.

A shiver ran up Brookkit's spine. She had a feeling she was being watched. She scented distrust rolling off a familiar smell. She had learned that that scent meant Roseheart, the Shadowclan medicine cat. Soon Roseheart's scent faded away, traveling in the direction of Lightstar's den.

Brookkit then felt vibrations under her paws. She knew where they were coming from, even if she was blind. Ashkit was sneaking up to pounce on her. Brookkit prepared herself as she heart Ashkit start to leap. Brookkit spun around on cue and planted a paw in Ashkit's stomach.

"How come I can sneak up on Dashkit so easily but you always know where I am and you can't see!" Ashkit complained as she groomed her chest.

"You'll never know," Brookkit meowed secretively.

Brookkit heard Lightstar's calling to a clan meeting. She and Ashkit walked to the nursery where they peaked out to see what was going on. Only a couple of seconds later Dashkit joined them.

"Cats of Shadowclan! I have decided that the blind kit we took in last moon is no use to us," Lightstar yowled.

Brookkit drew in her breath harshly knowing he was talking about her.

Lightstar continued, "The senior warriors and I have decided that we will drop her off in Thunderclan territory. They have always taken pity on little blind kits."

A warrior close to Brookkit sneered and whispered to another warrior, "Like that dumb old medicine cat they once had. He couldn't even defend himself!"

Brookkit ran back into the nursery followed by Ashkit. She buried herself in a pile of moss.

"Ashkit, will you please tell them I'm not in here!" Brookkit begged her.

"Ok," Ashkit agreed.

A large black tabby tom entered the nursery.

"Ashkit, where is that worthless rogue?" he asked.

"I don't know Nightshadow," Ashkit tried to act sincere.

Dashkit chirped in, "She's in that pile of moss. She's been a nuisance ever since she got here. I'd be glad to get rid of her."

"Thank you Dashkit, I'll have to talk to your mother Ashkit," Nightshadow said roughly as he yanked Brookkit out of the moss by the scruff of her neck.

Ashkit wiggled through a hole in the back of the nursery and hid behind the warriors den. She saw Brookkit being brutally beat against the ground as she struggled to wiggle out of the warriors grip. Finally, Brookkit ran out of energy and Nightshadow rushed out of the camp entrance. Ashkit followed them as quickly as possible on her stubby legs.

Finally Nightshadow stopped at the border and carefully crossed it. He found a hole that a warrior could easily jump out of, but a little two-moon old kit couldn't. He dropped Brookkit roughly in it and left back towards the Shadowclan camp. Ashkit slowly stalked forward.

"Brookkit?" she whispered.

"I'm down here Ashkit!" Brookkit yelped as another pain flew across her front leg.

"Are you okay?" Ashkit asked.

"No, I think my legs broken."

"Okay, I'll go find the Thunderclan medicine cat."

"Don't, you'll get in trouble with Lightstar. The warriors will find me soon enough," Brookkit whispered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, goodbye Ashkit, I won't forget you."

"Goodbye Brookkit, good luck with becoming a warrior," Ashkit said sadly before running back to the Shadowclan camp hoping that Lightstar didn't know she was missing.

**A/N:** I know... poor Brookkit! Just so that everyone knows Ashkit will be Brookkit's life-long friend. Oh, and Dashkit will be Brookkit's life-long enemy. (I already know who Brookkit's going to fall in love with)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is Ch.3... and you probably already know why its here so early! Give a BIG shout out to SnowyDawn17 for posting a reveiw! Just remember Reveiw= Chapter**

**Ch.3**

Brookkit sat in the horrid pit. Her leg hurt and she was hungry and thirsty. Slowly she couldn't keep her eyes open and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hawkherb, when will she be awake?" a light gray tom asked a silver tabby tom.

"I don't know Swimpaw, I don't know if she ever will awake," Hawkherb replied.

A light brown she-cat bugged in, "Was it just me or did someone else smell a faint trace of… Shadowclan on her?"

"Yeah, I did too Seasong. Do you think she ran away?" Swimpaw asked.

"Maybe, I'll tell Honeystar what we scented. She might want to arrange a patrol to see if Shadowclan lost any kits," Seasong walked out of the den.

The small slate gray she-cat kit stirred in front of Swimpaw and Hawkherb.

"Ww…hha…?" she moaned.

"She's awake!" Swimpaw almost shouted in joy.

Hawkherb approached the kit.

"Hi, what's your name?" Hawkherb asked her.

"Bbro… Brookkit," she murmured before falling asleep again.

"Ok, so we know her name is Brookkit, that name doesn't sound very… Shadowclany. More like Riverclan and the Brook part is more rogue or Tribe," Swimpaw said as he starred at his paws.

* * *

Brookkit awoke again to find a crème she-cat standing over her.

As soon as the she-cat saw Brookkit was awake she yelled for Hawkherb.

A couple of seconds later the silver tabby appeared carrying a load of leaves in his mouth.

"She's awake!" the she-cat announced.

"Thanks for letting me know Honeystar," Hawkherb shuffled over to the kit.

"She needs better bedding. I'll tell Poolpaw and Sweetpaw to collect a couple of pawfull's of feathers and the softest bit of moss they can find," Honeystar called out over her shoulder as she left the den.

Brookkit struggled to look around the den. It was a medium-sized crevice in a rock-wall. A small pool of fresh water ran to one side while nest lined the other. In some of the smaller crevices in the crevice weird looking leaves were stacked. Brookkit figured out that this must be the medicine den; it looked somewhat like the one in Shadowclan.

"So, Brookkit, how did you get stuck in that hole?" Hawkherb asked.

"Nightshadow," she pouted.

"Shadowclan?"

"Yes, they didn't want me… well… because I'm… blind," Brookkit finally managed to spit the word out.

"Brookkit… that's an interesting name. Who was your mother?" Hawkherb asked.

"Well, it was Brooke, but then Lightstar changed it to Brookkit. I was born a rogue and when my mom found out… well you know. She dropped me off at Shadowclan. Then, Shadowclan didn't want me after a moon so they appointed Nightshadow to take me to Thunderclan territory and put me somewhere I couldn't get out of."

"Oh, Brookkit, you know I'm blind too," Hawkherb stated.

"And you're a medicine cat?" Brookkit asked.

"Yes, when I was a paw' I lost my sight. I can feel around camp and the territory and I can smell herbs and tell which one is which one, so I was asked to become the medicine cat apprentice. The night my mentor took me to the Moonpool to get my medicine cat name was the night the rogue's attacked. Roseheart, Ambereye, who was WindClan's medicine cat, Swimpaw, her mentor had to treat a bad case of Greencough in their camp so she sent Swimpaw (who was her young medicine cat apprentice) in her place, my mentor Treebranch, and I were all at the Moonpool. By the time we returned the rogues were mainly gone. Swimpaw's mentor was murdered while we were gone and after we returned a rogue killed Treebranch. That is why most clan's haven't lost their medicine cats. After the attack Swimpaw came to Thunderclan to finish her medicine cat training. After she is fully trained she will go back to Riverclan as their medicine cat."

"Cool, did you want to become a medicine cat?" Brookkit asked.

"No, I wanted to be a warrior, but you can't fight without your sight young' un." Hawkherb said sadly.

"I can fight! I know where everyone at least six tail lengths from me are. I can feel the vibrations in the ground were cats or prey step and I can still scent perfectly well," Brookkit exclaimed.

"Mind if give it a test?" Hawkherb asked.

"That would be fine with me."

"Ok we'll start after I find a couple of cats," Hawkherb stated.

**A/N: DON'T forget REVEIW= new chapter! So get it? REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you Pearlfeather (Guest) for posting my third reveiw! and yes, I do have other plans for Brookkit MAHAHAHA! :P For all of you's who haven't posted a reveiw and want a new chapter Remember: Reveiw= New Chapter!**

**Ch.4:**

Brookkit curled up in her nest. Hawkherb should be beginning the test soon. There. She could feel a cat's pawsteps. She didn't know the scent but knew it was Thunderclan. The pawsteps were soft so it must be an apprentice or older kit. She waited until the scent became stronger and the vibrations became more intense. She pinpointed the cat to be at least a half an tail length away. She readied her muscles and leapt. She felt the cats' soft fur underneath her paws. The muscles weren't hard. It was defiantly an older kit.

"Gotcha!" Brookkit yelled.

"Very impressive," Hawkherb's voice sounded from the den entrance.

"And who might this be?" Brookkit asked.

"I'm Leafkit," the she-cat stated.

"I'm Brookkit, but you probably already know that."

"So, could you take on more cats at a time?" Leafkit asked.

"Yes, with the proper training, I think I could."

"Good, maybe I can ask Flamesky to give you some basic easy training. Flamesky is our only elder. He also was a really good warrior back in his day. Seasong can take care of you. Leafkit, Deerkit, and Fishkit will be your litter mates. They're five moons old, so they'll be apprenticed three moons before you. Then, the next queen can take care of you," Hawkherb continued. "You're free to go to the nursery whenever you want."

Brookkit followed Leafkit out of the nursery and let the sun bath her bluish pelt.

"Leafkit, I've never asked anyone this… but, could you tell me what color my eyes are?" Brookkit asked.

"No problem, they're a pretty deep blue," she replied. "Do you want to say hi to the apprentices with Deerkit, Fishkit, and I?"

"Sure," Brookkit replied as she followed Leafkit into the nursery.

"This is Deerkit," Leafkit motioned to a muscular brown tom. "And this is Fishkit," she nodded her head to a skinny gray tom.

"Hi Brookkit," Fishkit said shyly.

"Hi," Brookkit replied.

"I was wondering if we wanted to go say hi to the apprentices, they should all be in their den for the evening," Leafkit suggested to the toms.

"Sure, I wanted to see Spottedpaw again," Deerkit walked out of the den followed by his brother and the two she-cats.

Brookkit followed Leafkit into the apprentices den. It was a large mass of twigs, mud, and moss. Five apprentices sat chatting near the back of the den.

"Hi," Fishkit said as the apprentices spotted the four kits.

"These are Blizzardfur's and Vineclaw's kits, Spottedpaw, Sweetpaw, Poolpaw, Swamppaw, and Beepaw," Leafkit whispered to Brookkit.

"Hi, I'm Brookkit," Brookkit told the five siblings.

"You're the blind kit, right?" Swamppaw asked.

"Yeah," Brookkit replied.

"I guess that you'll be our next medicine cat now," Poolpaw snorted.

"Don't be mean," Spottedpaw hissed at her tabby siblings.

"And I wouldn't be your next medicine cat, I'm going to be a warrior," Brookkit boasted.

She could feel a slight vibration in the ground. Brookkit prepared for the attack. She could tell from the scent it was Poolpaw and that she had shifted into a strong pounce position. All the sudden the ground vibrated and Brookkit could tell Poolpaw had leaped. She reared up and planted her front paws into Poolpaw's chest. The 'uff' that Sweetpaw made told Brookkit that her defense had landed Poolpaw into Sweetpaw.

"Sorry Sweetpaw," Brookkit apologized.

"Holy mouse! How did you do that?" Swamppaw asked.

"By using my feet and my nose," Brookkit said.

"Kits, Kits, time to go!" a voice sounded from outside the apprentices den.

"Bye," the kits all said to the apprentices before turning around and scampering off.

A light brown tabby she-cat stood outside of the den.

"Next time tell me where you're going! I searched all over camp for you!" she snorted.

"That's Seasong, our mother," Fishkit whispered to Brookkit.

Seasong scanned over the kits until her eyes reached Brookkit.

"You must be the new one in the bunch, come on," Seasong started to reach down to pick Brookkit up by the scruff of her neck.

Brookkit, sensing the sudden movement towards her, jumped back.

"I can walk to the nursery by myself," she hissed before running after Leafkit.

The four kits entered the nursery. Leafkit, Fishkit, and Deerkit curled up in a large nest. Brookkit thought about joining them until Seasong entered the den and laid down beside them. Brookkit smelt another nest at the opposite side of nursery and curled up in it.

**A/N: sorry about the sad chapter :'( Oh, and I forgot to mention in the Allegiences that Leafkit is a she-cat. Remember Reveiw= New Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I know, I know, two chapters in one day... I got one review yesterday and posted that chapter earlier, but I go another reveiw after that so here is Ch.5! Thank you Lovepaw for your reveiw! From now on unfortantly, if I get two reveiws in a day I'll only write one chapter for that day b/c I have my book on Fictionpress that needs written. But still, my promise holds. Just remember Reveiw= New Chapter**

**Ch.5**

Brookkit stretched as the morning sunshine drifted into the shady nursery. She was three moons old now and it was time for Deerkit, Fishkit, and Leafkit to be apprenticed. Not much had changed since she came to Thunderclan. Most of the cats still didn't think that Brookkit could ever be a warrior because she was blind. She was set out to prove them wrong. She walked out of the den after seeing that the three kits had already left without her. She found herself a nice shady patch near the highrock, the Thunderclan meeting place.

Seasong was busy grooming Deerkit and Leafkit, after spotting Brookkit, scampered over to the shady patch and crouched down beside Brookkit.

"Don't worry you'll be an apprentice in three moons," she reassured Brookkit.

"I guess so. I wonder who your mentor will be," Brookkit replied.

"I hope I get Blizzardfur, she's the best!" Leafkit announced.

Honeystar leaped up onto the highrock and called the familiar calling, "Let all cats come to highrock for a clan meeting!"

The rest of the clan that wasn't already gathered scampered out of their dens.

"Today we have five new warriors and three new apprentices. Beepaw, step forward, from this day on your name will be Beehive, we welcome you as a full warrior into Thunderclan."

The crème tom dipped his head curiously to his leader before he stepped down.

"Poolpaw, from this day on your name will be Poolsplash. We welcome you as a full warrior into Thunderclan." Honeystar continued as Poolsplash stepped back. "Swamppaw, from this day on you will be called Swampmud. You are a valuable asset to your clan."

Next Honeystar called Sweetpaw forward, "Sweetpaw, from this day on you will be known as Sweetberry. We thank you for your compassion. Welcome to Thunderclan as a full warrior."

Spottedpaw was the next to step forward.

"Spottedpaw, you have shown great love for your clan. You are worthy of having your warrior name, so Spottedpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Spottedsky," Honeystar licked Spottedsky's shoulder.

"Spottedsky, Sweetberry, Beehive, Poolsplash, Swampmud!" the clan cheered.

"Now, as you all know we have three new kits that are ready to become warriors. Deerkit, step forward, you are a strong young kit and I'm sure you'll make a powerful young warrior. From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Deerpaw. Bushtail, you have finished training Beehive, I normally don't give cats two apprentices in a row, but with the lack of warriors to train, that's what's going to happen. I hope you pass over your skill and loyalty to Deerpaw," Honeystar continued as Deerpaw stepped back into the crowd. "Fishkit, you to have reached six moons and it is time you became an apprentice. From now on until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Fishpaw. Vineclaw, you have finished training Swampmud. I hope you pass on your bravery to Fishpaw."

Fishpaw licked Vineclaw's shoulder and they both stepped back.

Leafkit then stepped forward as Honeystar continued, "Leafkit, you have reached six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From now on until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Leafpaw. Blizzardfur, you haven't had an apprentice for many moons now. We thank you for Spottedsky, Sweetberry, Beehive, Poolsplash, and Swampmud, but it is now time for you to have an apprentice. I hope you pass on your intelligence and energy to Leafpaw."

Leafpaw licked Blizzardfur's shoulder as the clan called, "Leafpaw, Fishpaw, Deerpaw!"

"Quite!" Honeystar yelled. "I have another announcement to make! Whisperwind is having kits and she will be moving into the nursery."

The expectant queen straightened up proudly beside Bushtail, who would be the father of this litter.

Brookkit weaved her way through the crowd to reach Leafpaw's side.

"Good job! And you got Blizzardfur as a mentor just like you wanted!" Brookkit cheered her friend.

"Yeah!" Leafpaw replied.

"Leafpaw! It's time to go explore the border with your brother's and their mentor!" Blizzardfur called out.

"Bye Brookkit," Leafpaw called out over her shoulder as she scampered after Blizzardfur.

All of the sudden the camp looked practically empty and with no one to play with Brookkit trotted to the elders den. Flamesky should have some sort of exercise for her to do.

* * *

Brookkit curled up into her nest in the nursery. Whisperwind had moved in two moons ago and Seasong had moved out just a couple of sunrises ago. She didn't know how she could last another moon of this. The hot night air reefed around her and almost made her gag. It had been two moons since Deerpaw, Fishpaw, and Leafpaw became apprentices. Meanwhile Brookkit had been training with Flamesky and helping clean out nests. She silently got up and stretched. Brookkit sneaked out of a small hole in the back of the nursery and climbed up the rock wall. Beehive was guarding the camp entrance and didn't notice the five moon old kit sneaking out. Finally, Brookkit emerged into the cool forest and followed the scent trail towards the Shadowclan border. 'Maybe I'll see Ashkit,' she thought. She sat at the border letting the cool air rush over her pelt when she felt slight vibrations coming off the ground near her. The scent was familiar, even though she hadn't smelt it in three moons.

"Ashkit, I know you're there!" Brookkit whispered through the darkness.

"It's Ashpaw now and I can't EVER sneak up on you!" the brown and white she-cat slid out from behind the ferns.

"Nope, nor will you ever," Brookkit teased.

"It good to see you, but you're not old enough to be an apprentice yet, right?" Ashpaw asked.

"Let's just call it 'I needed to go get some fresh air and see my old friend,'" Brookkit sighed.

"So in other terms, you snuck out," Ashpaw said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Brookkit replied.

The two she-cats talked until a bit before sunrise before they made their way back to camp.

Brookkit slipped in unnoticed and saw that Whisperwind was still asleep. She made sure to give her pelt a good lick to get off Ashpaw's Shadowclan scent and settled down. For the first time in a long time she felt happy.

**A/N: nice ending huh? Ashpaw will always be there for Brookkit throughout the book :) remember REVEIW= NEW CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay here is Ch.6! Thank you for reveiwing Angelic Fluffle. Yeah, I like just noticed that... :( opps! This is my first warriors book and my first book with a blind character. Just so everyone knows in Ch.3 where I wrote: **Brookkit struggled to _look_ around the den. It was a medium-sized crevice in a rock-wall. **I messed up and put 'look' sorry bout' that. She can't see. I might make another mistake like that, just know that she's blind and she can't see... Just remember REVEIW= NEW CHAPTER! Oh and thank you Lovepaw for helping me figure out that name... all of the rest of you will just have to wait to see what I'm talking about :) MAHAHA!**

* * *

**Ch.6**

Brookkit was working hard to get her pelt perfect. Just a couple of minutes ago Honeystar had come up and told her it was time she became an apprentice. Her ceremony would be any moment now. She wondered who her mentor would be. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her tail. She knew the scent right away.

"Cowkit!" she yelled at Whisperwind's youngest brown and white spotted tom kit.

"Why don't you want to play with us?" the one moon old kit replied.

"My apprentice ceremony is any minute now Cowkit, I don't want to get my pelt all dirty," Brookkit replied calmly.

Another white tom bounded out of the nursery followed by a silver and white she-cat and a brown tom.

"Hi Owlkit, Lilykit, and Dirtkit," Brookkit greeted Whisperwind's other kits calling their names in order.

"Hi Brookkit," the three kits replied.

Brookkit could feel a weight shift in the ground and Cowkits scent slowly growing stronger. She whipped around and pinned Cowkit to the ground gently.

"How do you do that?!" Cowkit whined.

"Practice," Brookkit replied as she smelt a new scent. "Honeystar's about to call the meeting!" she called out to the kits as cats started to gather around Highrock.

"Let all cats gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Honeystar's voice rang out.

Brookkit sat down right below Highrock.

"First, Swimpaw is ready to go back to Riverclan as their full medicine cat. Hawkherb will be taking him to Moonstone tonight so he can receive his full name," Honeystar paused to allow the clan to cheer on the young Riverclan tom. "Also we have one kit that is ready to become an apprentice. Brookkit, step forward."

Brookkit felt like she had some very angry butterflies in her chest as she stepped closer to Honeystar.

"Brookkit, you have reached your sixth moon. You are one of the first blind cats in quite some time to try to become a warrior apprentice. None of them have ever succeeded. The path will be very hard. Are you sure you want to do this?" Honeystar asked.

Brookkit shrunk back in her pelt. She had already given Honeystar her answer. What Honeystar had said had stung her. She let out a deep breath and straightened out.

"I am sure I do," she finally managed to answer.

"Okay. Brookkit until you receive your full name you will be known as Brookpaw," Honeystar's voice rang out.

Brookpaw almost yowled, 'It's not 'full' its 'warrior!' But she bit her tounge instead. Clearly Honeystar didn't believe she could ever be a full warrior.

"Spottedsky, you are a new warrior but you have a good heart. You will be Brookpaw's mentor," Honeystar said.

Brookpaw bounced over to Spottedsky and licked her shoulder. Spottedsky returned the gesture as the clan shouted, "Brookpaw, Brookpaw, Brookpaw!"

Finally after most of the cats said good luck to Brookpaw she managed to except the crowd and reach the camp entrance where Spottedsky was patiently waiting.

"Sorry," she dipped her head to her mentor as they walked through the camp entrence.

Brookpaw followed Spottedsky's paw-steps and scent through a twisty path through the forest. All the sudden the paw steps stopped and started to come towards her. Brookpaw prepared herself for the attack as Spottedsky leaped. Brookpaw aimed a fast-paw at Spottedsky's chest but the she-cat was too heavy to knock off balance. Brookpaw rolled out of the way just in time as Spottedsky landed on the ground where she just was standing. Brookpaw could feel Spottedsky get back out and start to circle her trying to confuse her. All the sudden Spottedsky's scent disappeared and so did her foot-steps. Brookpaw opened up her ears to listen for her. She caught a noise. She could hear the tree branches above her creak softly and the leaves rustling more than usual. All the sudden the branch creaking and the leaf rustling stopped and Brookpaw knew that Spottedsky was dropping down towards her. Brookpaw stepped out of the way and felt Spottedsky's soft thud on the ground. She leaped on top of Spottedsky after she was unbalanced from the sky.

"Ok, you can get off of me," Spottedsky croaked.

Brookpaw jumped off of Spottedsky and gave her pelt a quick licking.

"Honeystar had her doubts and asked me to give you that little test, well Brookpaw, it seems you passed with flying colors. You have a very good chance of becoming a warrior if you can take on more than one cat at once," Spottedsky said. "Come on, that's enough for tonight, be up early tomorrow and we can take a tour of the borders after you take care of Flamesky."

Brookpaw happily followed Spottedsky back to camp. She would prove Honeystar wrong about blind cats.

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW= NEW CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I didn't get a reveiw but, I did post a new chapter. I just HAD to write. Just remember to reveiw plz in the (near) future!**

* * *

**Ch.7**

"Hey, Brookpaw, you missed the spot near the base of my tail," Flamesky's amber eyes glowed teasingly.

Brookpaw had been taking care of Flamesky for AGES now and she was starting to get impatient. All she wanted to do was see the borders for the first time.

Flamesky rolled his eyes at the new apprentice, "I'm just teasing, go explore the territory with Spottedsky."

"Ok!" Brookpaw squeaked as she ran out of the elders den to find Spottedsky.

She smelt around for her young mentor and found her near the camp-entrance. When Spottedsky saw that her apprentice was looking for her she meowed at Brookpaw to come over.

"About time," Spottedsky mumbled as she led Brookpaw out of camp.

"Sorry, Flamesky had a beaver-load of ticks on him," Brookpaw mumbled.

The two she-cats padded along the border until they reached Shadowclan's.

"What do you smell?" Spottedsky asked.

"A really nasty scent… kinda smells like pine and swamp," Brookpaw wrinkled up her nose.

"That's Shadowclan scent," Spottedsky continued. "Right now Shadowclan and Thunderclan are at peace. Lightstar doesn't really like to fight much. But, with leaf bare coming soon they are bound to push the borders."

Brookpaw dipped her head respectfully and the two cats headed off to the lake border. Brookpaw's jaw dropped when she heard the waves lapping. By how much noise the lake was making she knew it must be huge.

"The border is set three tail lengths from the lake, that way a cat can get to any clan or to a gathering without crossing a border. Still, you don't want to trod on no-cats land unless you have a very important reason to," Spottedsky starred warningly at the apprentice.

"I wouldn't," Brookpaw assured her.

Spottedsky started to walk on.

"Isn't Riverclan over on the other side of the lake?" Brookpaw asked.

Spottedsky spun around, startled. Then she re-gained her posture.

"Yes, Riverclan is over there, you will meet them at the next gathering," Spottedsky said as she continued on down the border and Brookpaw ran after her.

After a while Spottedsky stopped and whispered to Brookpaw, "We're nearing the Windclan border. They have been extremely picky and they DO want a fight. Don't do anything to provoke them. Let's just say Thunderclan and Windclan aren't on good terms right now."

Brookpaw dipped her head to show Spottedsky that she understood as the two she-cats came up on the Windclan border.

"Is that Windclan scent?" Brookpaw asked as she got a sniff of heather and rabbit.

"Yes," Spottedsky replied.

Brookpaw could feel some vibrations coming off of the Windclan territory and she flicked her tail at Spottedsky.

"Windclan," Spottedsky whispered urgently.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Brookpaw heard a loud voice boom out from Windclan's border.

"Looks like a puny Thunderclan warrior and an untrained apprentice," another warrior stated.

Spottedsky cut in, "Jetstar, Flashfoot, Crowwing, Huskleaf, we don't want to provoke a fight. I was just showing Brookpaw the borders."

Brookpaw could hear the Windclan warriors whispering. She felt one of them prepare to pounce and was about to yell to Spottedsky a warning. The tom leaped and all Brookpaw had time to do was make sure to leap out of the way. She could feel Spottedsky and one of the other Windclan toms wrestling nearby.

"Brookpaw, RUN!" Spottedsky  
cried out as another Windclan cat prepared to pounce on the untrained apprentice. Brookpaw started to scramble when another tom blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" the tom growled as he pinned Brookpaw to the forest floor.

"Jetstar! She's a newly trained apprentice. Let her go!" Spottedsky screamed at the tom.

"Oh sure… and lose our bargaining chip?" Jetstar snorted. "Huskleaf, let go of Spottedsky, she's no use to us. We need her to go back to Thunderclan and warn them that their apprentice is _missing_."

Huskleaf let go of Spottedsky as Jetstar drug Brookpaw into Windclan territory. Spottedsky tried to rush to Brookpaw but Jetstar knocked her back.

"If you try to get her I will kill her. Now go back to your camp and warn the others," Jetstar hissed.

Spottedsky turned tail and ran as the Windclan warriors roughly drug Brookpaw back to their camp.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to REVEIW! If you want to find out what happens to Brookpaw REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here is your next chapter! Thank you:**

**Lovepaw- thank you so much for sending me all those reveiws throughout the book :)**

** Ella Eberle- thank you for reveiwing! (for all my other reveiwers just a simple 'Reviewing' will work with getting you another chapter!) **

**guest- thank you also for reveiwing!**

**Just to stop any confusion about this chapter where it starts, I'm going to make one thing clear... THIS CHAPTER IS IN LASTKIT OF RIVERCLAN'S PERSPECTIVE! I know I left a really big cliff-hanger with Brookpaw, but I needed a Lastkit chapter. Next chapter I promise will be Brookpaw's. Remember: REVEIW= NEW CHAPTER!**

**Just letting everyone know that I always have a cat reading over my shoulder while I type :P or sleeping on me for that matter. :D Her names Caspurr and she's a pretty white she-cat with a fiery temper :P So if you catch any errors in my story you can always go yell at my editor, my cat. :P (of course she's sleeping on the job most of the time)**

* * *

Ch.8

Lastkit paced nervously in the nursery entrence. He hoped his mother, Sweethoney, would come out to see his apprentice ceremony. He spotted Tanstar walking out of his den and preparing to jump on Lowbranch, where the clan leader spoke to the clan from. Lastkit fought the urge to grimace when Tanstar looked at him. During the rouge battle Tanstar had lost a couple of lives, along with her good looks. Both of Tanstar's ears had huge gashes out of them and scares laced Tanstars body. Lastkit sighed. It didn't look like Sweethoney would be coming out of the nursery, not that she ever did. Lastkit was eight moons old; his father had died protecting his mother in the rogue battle. His siblings and he were born during the battle. When his father died the rogue managed to kill all his siblings except for him before another warrior killed the rogue. Sweethoney had given him his horrible name. He knew she often wondered why her weakest kit had survived. Lastkit was born with a de-formed hind leg and most of the clan thought he would never become a warrior. Just before Lastkit reached six moons he became very sick and only recovered an half a moon ago. Now he would finally get his apprentice name, though it was much more horrible than his current name now. It also didn't help that he had a limp.

Tanstar finally called the ceremony, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather under Lowbranch for a clan meeting!"

Lastkit spotted Hookfish, Halffoot, Kalefrost, and Mistyfog come out of the warriors den and gather under the Lowbranch.

"Today I have three announcements to make. Swimpaw has received her full medicine cat name! Now she is known as Swimheart. She will be returning to Riverclan as the medicine cat tonight!" Tanstar paused and the clan cheered. "Also, Kalefrost will be moving into the nursery." The cats all cheered again and congratulated Kalefrost. "And, Lastkit is ready to become an apprentice. Lastkit, come forward."

Lastkit stepped under Lowbranch.

"Lastkit, you are over six moons and are ready to become a warrior apprentice. From this day on until you receive your warrior name… you will be known as… Lastpaw," Tanstar looked sadly down at Lastpaw. She knew how hurtful the name was. "I will mentor Lastpaw."

Lastpaw ducked his head to his mentor and leader as he licked her shoulder. She returned the gesture. Murmurs of praise echoed around the camp were cut off by a sudden screech.

"He should have never been born!" Lastpaw starred at where the voice was coming from. When he recognized the voice he couldn't believe who it was… Sweethoney.

Sweethoney ran up to him and flied at him, claws extended. Lastpaw realized she was going to kill him. He could see her coming nearer and nearer and knew these would be the last moments of his life. All the sudden she was gone. Tanstar had bowled her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Traitor," Tanstar growled.

Sweethoney passed out and Tanstar pulled her to the edge of camp where she assigned Kalefrost to watch her. Lastpaw could do nothing but watch in shock.

"Get some rest. I'll show you the border in the morning," Tanstar's voice broke Lastpaw from his spell.

Lastpaw limped over to the old apprentices den and arranged a nest out of the old moss and reeds. He curled up in it and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_"Emberpaw, Emberpaw!" Lastpaw heard a voice say. He had always had these dreams. They were the happiest times of his life. Whoever always called him knew that he hated his clan name. They always called him 'Emberpaw.' He liked the name. It sounded strong and tom-ish. _

_ "Who are you?" Lastpaw asked._

_ The cat that always called him never showed him who they were. He doubted this time would be different until he heard the faint rustle of reeds near him. He spun around to see a little ginger she-cat kitten and a crème tom kitten pop out of the reeds._

_ The ginger she-cat spoke, "I'm Riverkit, and this," she pointed to the crème tom. "Is Reedkit, and we're your brother and sister."_

_ "Am I dead?" Lastpaw asked._

_ "No, of course not, you're just dreaming," Reedkit said._

_ "What's going to happen to Sweethoney?" Lastpaw asked as fear filled his eyes._

_ "You must find a new hope for her," Riverkit and Reedkit's voices echoed as Lastpaw's world went dark again._

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW= NEW CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well hello agian! And you all know why you got another chapter... **

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- So this is the chapter that will explain your question, Brookpaw's personality wasn't fully developed yet and this chapter should help with that.**

**Lovepaw- Thank you for your continued support :D **

**- oh and I mentioned Ella Eberle last chapter... for some reason my e-mail said that was her penname... well I went to look at her profile and her fanfiction name is actually goaliegirl11... I have no idea why my e-mail said her penname was Ella Eeberle so sorry goaliegirl11... and thanks for your reveiw!**

**~so remember reveiw= new chapter!**

**and just to let everyone know THIS CHAPTER IS BROOKPAW'S POV! and my cat editor was sleeping again... she didn't even show up this time... so blame her if there is any mistakes :P**

* * *

**Ch.9**

Brookpaw curled up on the hard dirt floor and let out a shiver. It had been a half a moon since Windclan had taken her as their prisoner. She was being kept in an old fox den near the camp. Now, a Windclan warrior and an apprentice were guarding her. They were whispering softly outside the den. She could hear a mumble of 'escape, unfair, Starclan, and unpleased.' Clearly from what she heard they thought that keeping a defenseless Thunderclan apprentice hostage wouldn't make Starclan pleased. At least the gathering was tonight and Thunderclan might try to get her back. A slight vibration from outside the den told her that one of the guards was coming down. By the stronger scent she could tell it was the apprentice.

"Uhh… hi, my name is Crystalpaw," the apprentice said.

Brookpaw hissed in response.

"Uhh… I brought you some grass to make a nest out of," Crystalpaw added nervously. "And a rabbit."

"I don't eat rabbit or make my nest out of grass," Brookpaw screeched.

Crystalpaw dropped the grass and scrambled out of the den with the rabbit in her mouth.

Brookpaw arranged the moss to make a nest and fell asleep.

_"The brook seems to not have much power behind it. Yet, do not be fooled. A cat shall arise from her ashes and start a new era. She shall bring hope to the hopeless and the clans will despise her. She shall take all the depressed and bring them life. She shall rise out of the shadows and become thunder. But she will not stop at thunder. She shall bring sun to the forest," a voice echoed behind her._

_ Brookpaw instantly knew she was dreaming because she could see. She spun around and saw the same cat that had visited her in her sleep when she was still a rogue kitten._

_ "What do you want?" she asked. "And why don't you get me out of Windclan with that dumb saying!"_

_ The skinny gray tom hissed at her._

_ "Don't you ever call that PROPHECY 'dumb,'" the cat screeched. _

_ "Prophecy?" Brookpaw asked startled by the cat's sudden mood-swing._

_ "Yes. It is as old as the clans itself. It has come, Brookpaw. And with it has come hate. Like twins tiger and fire were born. One destroyed, the other rebuilt. They still live in the cats around them and they still are constantly fighting for what they believe is right. And I was one of the ones that caused this to continue. I am Jayfeather, one of the four," the cat finished._

_ "And what does this 'tiger and fire' have to do with me?" Brookpaw asked. _

_ "You are the descendent of both. Only you finish the battle they started. Only you can destroy the clans or bring peace. All clans will hate you, for every single one of them either follows tiger or fire. You can't choose the path of either, only both. Your mother was a descendent of the fire. She left the clan when she took a rogue as her mate. Your father was a descendent of tiger. His descendants had left the clans right after the reign of tiger. Tiger is gone, but his hate and vengeance will forever remain in the clan. Fire remains, only in dreams. He continues to show cats the way of truth and hope," Jayfeather finished._

_ "Who is tiger and fire?" Brookpaw whispered, mystified._

_ "You have always known in your heart, Brookpaw," Jayfeather started to slowly fade away. Right before the dream ended a flash of fire colored ginger fur appeared on the edge of her vision. A second later she found herself in the prison._

Brookpaw woke up with a hiss. Starclan was always confusing her with its riddles. But, this was one she could figure out. She knew that the 'fire' must mean Firestar, the old Thunderclan leader. Which would mean that 'tiger' would be Tigerstar, the ex Thunderclan deputy and Shadowclan leader, Tigerstar was always Firestar's worst enemy.

Again, she could not see but she could feel the vibrations and scent of Crystalpaw, again, entering the den. The scent of mouse wafted up her nostrils making her mouth water.

"Thought you might like this," Crystalpaw said as she tossed the mouse to Brookpaw.

Brookpaw looked away pretending to not care about the persistent apprentice or the juicy mouse.

"I can help you escape, you know," Crystalpaw whispered.

Brookpaw struggled to keep her ears from perking up.

"I went to the gathering," Crystalpaw sat down near the den entrance.

This time Brookpaw could not keep silent and blurted out, "What happened?"

Crystalpaw continued, "Honeystar demanded Jetstar returned you at once. Lightstar was horrified that Jetstar would take an untrained Thunderclan apprentice without reason. Tanstar didn't seem to get too involved. She looked furious that Jetstar would take a hostage. But, I think she is scared to take Riverclan to battle. Jetstar asked for a Thunderclan kit in return for you. Honeystar almost attacked him. The gathering closed. Oh, and Honeystar mentioned that not only were you untrained, but you were also…"

Brookpaw cut her off, "blind."

"Yeah, how did you manage to fool all of us?" Crystalpaw asked.

Brookpaw was on top of Crystalpaw in a second with her paw raised to kill.

"Don't let out a peep or I will kill you," Brookpaw hissed.

Crystalpaw looked up at the apprentice with wide, scared eyes.

"Now, show me how to get out of this camp," Brookpaw demanded.

Crystalpaw slowly got to her feet and Brookpaw followed her out of the den. No one was looking so Crystalpaw weaved behind a small hill.

"You're out. Can I go now?" Crystalpaw asked.

"No, not until I get to the Thunderclan border," Brookpaw hissed.

Crystalpaw guided Brookpaw to the border.

"Sorry," Brookpaw apologized. "I wasn't going to kill you, but I had to get home. See you next gathering!"

Crystalpaw watched as the mysterious apprentice vanished into the undergrowth.

* * *

**A/N: remember REVEIW= NEW CHAPTER! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday... And, of course you all know why I did post it... So thank you:**

**DauntlessFlame- opps! That was a BIG mistake :) Thank you SO much for letting me know! (For all of you other peeps: I put rouge instead of rogue! So just ignore it if you see rouge... I meant to put rogue!)**

**Sweetpaw & Dapplepelt- for both of your continued support :)**

**And now for Ch.10, so sit back, relax, and put on your reading glasses!**

* * *

**Ch.10**

Brookpaw weaved through the undergrowth, happy to smell the scent of ThunderClan. She silently laughed. She could just imagine how the clan would look at her when she returned to camp. Vibrations flooded her ears and she realized she was going to run into a Thunderclan patrol. She could smell Rabbitleap, Blizzardfur, and Spottedsky.

"Brookpaw!?" Spottedsky's voice was filled in amazement.

"What didn't think I could get out on my own?" Brookpaw snarled.

Spottedsky took a step back and Rabbitleap snorted.

"How did you get out? Even for a fully-trained warrior it would be hard to get out of WindClan's camp," Blizzardfur asked trying to sooth Brookpaw's nerves.

"Maybe I threatened a WindClan apprentice with death if they didn't help me get out of the camp," Brookpaw snorted as she continued walking to the ThunderClan camp.

The three warriors behind her examined her and silently followed her back to camp.

Brookpaw entered the ThunderClan camp and snuck into the apprentice den before anyone else could see her. She found her old nest in the corner of the den and fell asleep.

* * *

Brookpaw woke with a hiss. A paw jammed in her side.

"Sorry Brookpaw," Spottedsky apologized. "Honeystar wants to see you."

Brookpaw sat up and quickly gave her pelt a quick licking before she padded over to Honeystar's den.

"Honeystar… I'm here!" Brookpaw called out.

"Come in Brookpaw," Honeystar replied and Brookpaw walked into the leader's den.

"Why did you need me?" Brookpaw asked.

Honeystar snorted, "You should know! What happened in Windclan? I want the full story."

"Well, Spottedsky was showing me the WindClan border. Then I felt the WindClan patrol come over to ThunderClan land and circle us. The WindClan patrol consisted of Jetstar, Flashfoot, Crowwing, and Huskleaf. We tried fighting them, but they outnumbered us badly. Spottedsky told me to run and get help, but Jetstar blocked me. He told Spottedsky that if she didn't stop fighting that he would kill me, so she stopped. They took me to WindClan's camp and kept me in an old fox den. This one apprentice called Crystalpaw tried to make friends with me. So I pounced on her and trapped her and told her I would kill her if she didn't show me how to get out of camp. So she did and I took her with me to the border to make sure that she didn't get other warriors to follow me. So I continued on to the camp until I meant Spottedsky, Rabbitleap, and Blizzardfur. The rest you would probably know," Brookpaw finished the story.

"So you expect me to believe that you took on… Crystalpaw!?" Honeystar almost screeched.

"Why shouldn't you? I was telling the truth," Brookpaw asked.

"Crystalpaw has been an apprentice for five moons and is known for her skill throughout the clan. She could have easily taken on you," Honeystar sneered.

"Well, she musta thought that keeping me prisoner in WindClan wasn't right and thought she would help me out," Brookpaw ignored Honeystar's barbed jibes.

"Fine, I know all I need to right now. Brookpaw you are dismissed," Honeystar flicked her tail.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Brookpaw is back in Thunderclan! I thought since there is so many new kits/ apprentices in ThunderClan that I would post an clan name list update:**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- crème she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rabbitleap- brown tom with amber eyes (mate: Seasong)

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Vineclaw)

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail)

Vineclaw- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur)

Seasong- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Rabbitleap)

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Brookpaw)

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

Poolsplash- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swampmud- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fishpaw- Grey tom with amber eyes

Deerpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brookpaw- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes

Queens:

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail, kits: Owlkit, Lilykit, Cowkit, and Dirtkit)

Kits: (one and a half-moons old)

Cowkit- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Owlkit- white tom with green eyes

Lilykit- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Dirtkit- brown tom with green eyes


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well well well... it's time for ch.11! **

**Thank you for reveiwing: (Lots of reveiw's this time!)**

**Dapplepelt & Lovepaw- My two #1 fans! (Is it possible to have two number 1 fans?) Thanks for your support guys!**

**Snowydawn17- Thank you for your reveiw! It made me do a little happy dance!**

**aim 4 the freaking stars- same here, thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Moonbeam141 (Guest)- thank you for your review! Here is your request: :)**

* * *

**Ch.11**

It had been two moons since Brookpaw had escaped from WindClan. Honeystar hadn't brought Brookpaw to the last gathering for fear of what WindClan would do. Brookpaw learned that while she was gone Swimpaw had become a full medicine cat called Swimheart and had returned to her home-clan, RiverClan. Cowkit was as annoying as usual and Lilykit had become his side-kick. Lightstar, ShadowClan's leader, died, Echoclaw took his place and became Echostar. Whisperwind's kits were now three and a half moons. Spottedsky had been drilling Brookpaw hard on hunting. The cat's prey was light, making it almost impossible for Brookpaw to feel the vibrations in the ground that they made. Also, she was always rustling leafs with her paws since she couldn't see them.

Brookpaw rolled over, revealing her fluffy belly to the afternoon sun. She had been hunting all morning and had only managed to catch one small mouse, mainly because the mouse fell into garlic and was easy to smell. Brookpaw wondered if she could ever become a warrior when she couldn't hunt. She could smell Honeystar coming into the camp with a mouth full of prey. The ThunderClan leader dropped the prey in the prey-pile and jumped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Highrock for a clan meeting," Honeystar's voice rang out.

Brookpaw scampered under the Highrock next to Leafpaw and Fishpaw.

Honeystar waited until the clan had gathered before she spoke again, "As you all know the gathering is tonight. Rabbitleap, Hawkherb, Blizzardfur, Vineclaw, Spottedsky, Beehive, Leafpaw, and Brookpaw, I want you to attend the gathering with me. Get some rest and be ready to leave soon! Clan meeting dismissed."

Brookpaw excitedly rushed over to the prey-pile. She soon stopped remembering that she barely caught anything today. She nosed through the pile and found a small mouse. She gulped it down in a couple of bites and left for the apprentices den. When she arrived she found Leafpaw, Deerpaw, and Fishpaw all sharing a huge rabbit that was unfortunate enough to stray across the WindClan border.

"Hi Brookpaw," Leafpaw smiled when she saw Brookpaw.

"Hey Leafpaw!" Brookpaw replied.

"Want some rabbit?" Fishpaw asked. "From that look of that mouse you gulped down you must be starving!"

"No thanks, all I caught today was a mouse so all I deserve to eat today is a mouse," Brookpaw looked at her paws.

"You'll need more than a puny mouse to get you to the gathering," Deerpaw mumbled. "Take a bit of the rabbit."

Brookpaw struggled to hide her surprise. Deerpaw barely even spoke to her and he was never actually _nice_ to her.

"Ok, fine, if you insist," Brookpaw shrugged as she sat down by Leafpaw and took a bite of the juicy rabbit. "I can't believe I get to go to my first gathering!"

"Yeah, I wonder how WindClan is going to react. They barely mentioned it last gathering, I think they were embarrassed," Leafpaw stated.

Fishpaw added, "Serves them right!"

Deerpaw shrugged before leaving the den.

"What's with him?" Brookpaw asked.

"You haven't noticed? He's been mooning over Spottedsky for AGES!" Leafpaw giggled as she got up and stretched.

Leafpaw finished off her part of the rabbit and curled up in her nest.

Brookpaw woke up with Leafpaw poking her in the ribs.

"W…wha?" Brookpaw muttered.

"Gathering, Honeystar is bound to call us any moment!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

Brookpaw immediately sat up and crawled out of her nest.

"Thanks for letting me know," Brookpaw started to groom her pelt carefully.

A minute later and Honeystar's voice rang out, "Time to leave for the gathering! All selected cats please meet by the camp entrance."

Brookpaw and Leafpaw sprung out of the apprentice den and said 'bye' to Fishpaw and Deerpaw, who were sharing tongues outside of the den. Spottedsky and Blizzardfur nodded to their apprentices joined them.

"Now, remember Brookpaw, I want you to stick with me or Leafpaw and if things start going bad I want you to come running back to the clan as soon as possible. And, please, don't talk to the WindClan warriors," Spottedsky added dryly. "And make sure not to reveal any clan secrets."

The group of ThunderClan cats started racing through their territory to the lake bed.

Honeystar paused at the lake side, "Let's go around the ShadowClan way, I don't really feel like running into WindClan warriors before we reach the island."

Brookpaw dipped her head nervously before the cats snaked in between the ShadowClan border markers and the lake.

"Don't worry. WindClan wouldn't dare try to do anything with ShadowClan and RiverClan are both there," Blizzardfur whispered to Brookpaw.

Finally, the Thunderclan cats reached the island. Brookpaw could hear the hungry water lapping underneath the fallen tree as she felt around for the start of it. Her paw hit the rough tree and she slowly padded along the tree, testing to make sure each paw step was safe. Finally she made it to the other side and joined her waiting clan mates. She could smell the scent of many cats, but one was unfarmilar.

"Spottedsky, I smell ShadowClan and WindClan… but what is that other scent," Brookpaw asked.

Spottedsky looked confused for a moment before her eyes shined in understanding, "Oh, that's RiverClan scent."

Brookpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and silently rebuked herself for asking the stupid question.

Leafpaw nudged Brookpaw, "There is a new RiverClan apprentice! Let's go say hi to him!"

Brookpaw followed Leafpaw over to where a dark ginger tom sat talking to brown and white spotted she-cat.

Brookpaw's eyes light up with recognition when her eyes meant the brown and white spotted she-cat.

"Ashpaw!" Brookpaw exclaimed.

"Hey Brookpaw, I see you have _finally_ made it to a gathering!" Ashpaw teased. "Oh, and by the way this is _Last_paw."

Lastpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. Clearly he and Ashpaw hated his name. Brookpaw's eyes drifted to Lastpaw's hind leg. It was slightly bent, making him limp a bit. She realized how horrible it would be to have the name 'Lastpaw.'

"Hi," Lastpaw said.

"Hi," Brookpaw replied, something about the tom seemed to calm her.

Ashpaw broke the silence, "Brookpaw, I wasn't at the gathering two moons ago, but Moonrise, Moon_paw_ at that time, had told me that a ThunderClan apprentice was taken hostage in WindClan. That wouldn't happen to be _you_, would it?"

Brookpaw shrunk back into her pelt.

"Uhh… _maybe," _Brookpaw winced.

"What happened?" Ashpaw asked a bit gentler.

"Spottedsky, my mentor, was showing me the borders for the first time. We were ambushed on our side of the territory by Jetstar and a couple of his warriors. We were outnumbered and Spottedsky told me to run and get help," Brookpaw paused. "Jetstar blocked my way back to the camp and threatened to kill me if Spottedsky didn't stop fighting and go back to the clan. She fled and Jetstar took me prisoner."

Ashpaw and Lastpaw looked horrified.

Before they could respond one of the cats up on the Great Tree let out a yowl to start the meeting. Brookpaw sat down between Leafpaw and Ashpaw. Lastpaw sat next to Ashpaw.

Leafpaw whispered to Brookpaw, "That's Tanstar, the RiverClan leader that is speaking."

"RiverClan is almost fully recovered from the rogue battle. Kalefrost has given birth to six kits, Hopekit, Farkit, Carrotkit, Wavekit, Yellowkit and Wispkit, three she-cats and three toms total," Tanstar paused.

Lastpaw whispered, "They are so cute! RiverClan is lucky to have such a large number of kits. Though Kalefrost might not be that happy when they get older, they will be quite a paw full."

Brookpaw purred happily. She could just imagine a poor queen trying to take care of six kits.

Tanstar continued, "We found two young kitty-pets in are territory. Their mother and their twolegs had abandoned them and they were 'paw' age so I decided that they could become apprentices. Their apprentice names are Bubblepaw and Storkpaw. We found a rogue on our territory. Thanks to Halffoot and Lastpaw the rogue was taught a lesson he'll never soon forget. That is all."

Lastpaw straightened up proudly.

Ashpaw whispered to Brookpaw, "Jetstar is next."

"Cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan, Echostar and I have a proposition for you!" Jetstar's voice rang out around the clearing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

Gasps from RiverClan and ThunderClan rang around the island as Jetstar continued. "To stay strong in the up-coming leaf-bare we must join together. WindClan and ShadowClan have already agreed to partner up. RiverClan is weak from the rogue battle. It would benefit us all!"

Brookpaw could hear Ashpaw, Lastpaw, and Leafpaws horrified breaths.

Brookpaw turned around to Ashpaw, "You didn't know Echostar was going to side with Jetstar?

Ashpaw replied. "No, I knew that Jetstar had several meetings with Echostar… but, nothing else."

Cats were leaping up around the clearing and protesting. Lastpaw looked horrified. Brookpaw was angry. The clans weren't supposed to become one.

Echostar spoke, "I know that this idea is not new, but, just imagine… a world without fighting. A world where you can chase prey over the borders… A world with plenty of food and little work, and a world where we can easily defeat rogues. Honeystar? Do you want to join LeopardClan? What about you Tanstar?"

Tanstar spoke first, "I will never join you fox-hearted cowards!"

"I shall not either. Tanstar, do you agree that RiverClan and ThunderClan shall stick together?" Honeystar asked.

"Yes, Honeystar. Now ShadowClan, please announce your _other_ news," Tanstar added.

Echostar hissed, "Fine, if that is what you want Tanstar. Lightstar died protecting his clan from a rogue on the border. We shall deeply miss him."

Sad murmurs filled the island.

"On other note, we have one new warrior, Moonrise!" Echostar announced.

WindClan and ShadowClan cheered, "Moonrise, Moonrise, Moonrise!"

Echostar continued, "Berryhawk gave birth to two kits, Frogkit and Lilackit. And our warrior Whisperwind died from Greencough. There has been no other cat affected from the Greencough."

Brookpaw felt sorry for the warrior; though she did think it was kind of strange for there to be one warrior in ShadowClan and one warrior in ThunderClan with the same name. That must have been really confusing!

Jetstar stepped up, "WindClan is growing strong. We have two new warriors, Crystalheart and Gophertail."

ShadowClan and WindClan cheered, "Crystalheart, Gophertail, Crystalheart, Gophertail!"

"We also have two new apprentices, Redpaw and Volepaw," Jetstar said. "That is all."

"Redpaw, Volepaw, Redpaw, Volepaw!" the clans cheered.

Honeystar stepped up, "ThunderClan doesn't have much to say. Are apprentices are growing into noble warriors and are kits are growing up. We will not tolerate ANY intruders and prey is running quite well. I also want to call forward a cat. Brookpaw, I want you to tell all the clans what WindClan did to you!"

Brookpaw felt a wave of excitement and nausea rush over her. She nodded to Honeystar and padded to the foot of the Great Tree.

"Uh… well my mentor Spottedsky was showing me the border with WindClan for the first time," Brookpaw spoke.

"Brookpaw, confirm that you were on _Thunderclan's _ side of the border," Honeystar nodded to the apprentice.

"I was on ThunderClan's side of the border and I had no warrior training yet. Jetstar, Flashfoot, and two other WindClan warriors ambushed us on our side of the border. They outnumbered us so Spottedsky told me to run and get help. I started to, but Jetstar blocked my way back to camp and pinned me," Brookpaw shuttered.

Jetstar let out a hiss.

Brookpaw continued. "Jetstar threatened to kill me if Spottedsky didn't surrender and go back to the ThunderClan camp. Then he took me back to the WindClan camp they kept me in an old fox's den. I managed to excape when there warriors weren't looking."

Honeystar asked, "Brookpaw… are you blind or not?"

"I was born blind," Brookpaw confirmed.

RiverClan and ThunderClan let out angry yowls. WindClan and ShadowClan faced the two clans. Jetstar pounced on Brookpaw from on top of the Great Tree. Brookpaw could hear him jump out of the tree and she expertly dodged him just in time. She drew a long claw scratch through his back before she ran off into the crowd. She ran into Ashpaw and Lastpaw as they dashed towards a tree. Leafpaw was following them. As the three apprentices bounded up into a tree someone landed on Brookpaws back. Sharp claws ripped across her throat. Brookpaw slipped into unconscious just after Lastpaw bowled a big tom off of her.

_"Brookpaw!" a voice called._

_Brookpaw looked around; glad she could see in her dreams. A ginger tom approached her._

_"Who are you?" Brookpaw asked. "Am I going to die?"_

_"I'm Firestar, the leader before Bramblestar, Lionstar, and Honeystar. And, no, you aren't going to die," the ginger tom stated as he gave is paw a lick. "A great darkness is coming to the forest. Echo, Swamp, and Jet shall combine the clans and oppress the good. Only after many moons can ash, crystal, leaf, and hope revive the clans and bring them back. Before the revival the running brook must take the good and preserve in a new clan."_

_Firestar disappeared leaving a dark ginger she-cat in front of Brookpaw._

_"You NEVER should have been born!" the she-cat shrieked before_ the_ starry forest disappeared. _

* * *

**A/N: So Echostar and Jetstar have agreed to combine clans... the plot is climbing! And a new prophecy? What does it all mean? Who is the StarClan cat that wants Brookpaw dead? I will also post a new chapter this evening IF someone reveiws :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ok, I kinda worked myself in a spot where I proved to myself why blind cat's can't become warriors :( But, don't worry where there is a way there is a will... so that said... I realized blind cats can fight, but in larger battles where lots of cats are fighting, well than sounds and scents and stuff like that would just get lost. And with hunting, well they wouldn't know there surroundings well enough and would probably have a horrible time hunting with the leafs and branches and stuff... I shall not change the plot... but I shall add something to it!**

**Thanks for reveiwing:**

**GinnyStar- I think Brookpaw is a fighter, too :D**

**Lovepaw & Dapplepelt- for your continued support :)**

**And now for Ch.13:**

* * *

**Ch.13**

Brookpaw woke up with a head ache. Hawkherb was leaning over her.

"What happened?" Brookpaw moaned.

Hawkherb sounded troubled. "Never before has an actual fight taken place at a gathering. It is unheard of."

"Did you speak to StarClan?" Brookpaw asked.

"Yes," Hawkherb replied.

"What happened to me?" Brookpaw said again.

"Grainfoot of ShadowClan attacked you. He pretty much slit your throat. I don't know how you made it out alive," Hawkherb snorted.

"How did the battle end?" Brookpaw asked.

"A bolt of lightning hit Jetstar and took a life from him. All clans fled without saying goodbye. No one else was killed," Hawkherb huffed. "Now get some sleep, Leafpaw will bring you some fresh-kill later."

Brookpaw nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Half a moon," Hawkherb lumbered out of the medicine cat den.

Brookpaw fell back asleep.

_The ginger tom was weaving through the tall oaks; following him was a light ginger she-cat._

_ "Firestar!" Brookpaw called out._

_ Firestar turned around. "There you are Brookpaw, I was hoping we would meet again. This is my mate, Sandstorm." He motioned to the light ginger she-cat._

_ "Why am I here?" Brookpaw asked._

_ "No blind cat has succeeded becoming a warrior," Firestar stated._

_ Brookpaw hissed, "So you're saying I should just give up?"_

_ "No, you have a destiny that requires you to become a warrior. StarClan has agreed to give you three gifts," Firestar replied smoothly._

_ A speckled she-cat and a golden tom came out of the forest behind him followed by the gray tom, Jayfeather._

_ "This is Spottedleaf," Firestar looked fondly at the speckled she-cat and then flicked his tail at the golden tom, "This is Lionstar, during the dark battle his name was Lionblaze. He became Bramblestar's deputy after Squirrelflight died. And, of course you would know his brother, Jayfeather."_

_ Jayfeather snorted as he stepped toward Brookpaw._

_ "I give you the gift of far hearing," Jayfeather announced. "Use it to hear your prey and your enemy."_

_ Pain shot through Brookpaw as Jayfeather touched her shoulder with his muzzle. It was the pain of betrayal, a broken heart, and the pain of not being able to see. Finally it ended and left Brookpaw gasping for air._

_ Firestar was the next to step forward. "I give you the gift of powerful smell. Use it to smell and pinpoint your prey, your enemies, and your clanmates."_

_ This time less pain cursed through Brookpaw. This time it was fierce loyalty to the clan and love. _

_ Next, Spottedleaf stepped forward. "This gift I give to you is shadows. You already know how to use it."_

_ No pain flooded through Brookpaw, only sweet love. Brookpaw was confused by Spottedleaf's words but before she could ask what she meant the starry forest faded away._

Brookpaw woke up just in time to see Leafpaw dragging a large rabbit into the medicine den… wait… see? She could actually _see_ a gray image of a cat dragging a rabbit through the medicine den. She could tell it was Leafpaw by the cats scent. All of the objects in the medicine cat den were shaded in a light gray. She remembered Spottedleaf's words, 'I give to you shadows. You already know how to use it.' Brookpaw finally understood. She could now see anything that was at one point in its life breathing or still breathing in a gray color and any obstacles that might challenge her would be a light gray color. Brookpaw also knew this would be the key to being able to hunt. The last gift was bigger than just shadows; it was the gift of the path to a warrior.

"That for me?" Brookpaw mumbled drowsily.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we wanted to share it… how are you feeling?" Leafpaw asked.

"Like a big ShadowClan tom ripped open my throat and I've been asleep in a medicine cat den for a half a moon," Brookpaw snorted.

"Well at least you're still the same old Brookpaw," Leafpaw said as she laid next to Brookpaw and took a bite of the rabbit.

Brookpaw leaned over and slowly took a bite. She realized how hungry she was and took another.

"What training did I miss?" Brookpaw mumbled.

"Well Honeystar gave Deerpaw, Fishpaw, and I our warrior assessment yesterday! We all passed and Honeystar said that our warrior ceremony would be today!" Leafpaw announced with a smile. "Of course, we'll miss you but in two moons Whisperwind's kits will be apprenticed and then you can run the apprentice den."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too… you're lucky that you're clanborn and have brothers and sisters to train with," Brookpaw sighed.

"I guess," Leafpaw replied. "You do know Fishpaw likes you, right?"

"Really?" Brookpaw asked trying to look disbelieving.

Leafpaw battered her over the ear.

"You better groom yourself for your warrior ceremony; you don't want to look like you've been hunting all day!" Brookpaw teased.

Leafpaw grinned before she washed her chest.

Leafpaw finished grooming herself when Hawkherb entered the den.

"Brookpaw, I figure you will want to see Leafpaw's warrior ceremony." Hawkherb stated.

Brookpaw eagerly nodded.

"Ok, I'll let you go out of the den for a while… and I mean awhile… not until sundown. And no walking… as soon as you get out of this den I want you lying down. No moving, I don't want you opening up your throat wound," Hawkherb fretted over her.

Leafpaw helped Brookpaw to her paws and Brookpaw leaned on Leafpaw as they made their way out of the medicine den.

"Hi Brookpaw, it's good to see you up and moving again," Spottedsky said when she saw her apprentice.

"Same here," Brookpaw replied as she laid down outside of the medicine den.

She could already tell that the gift of shadows was very useful. Long before she could feel the ground vibrations she could see a faint grey shape of Honeystar bounding up to the Highrock.

"Cat old enough to catch their own prey come to Highrock for a clan meeting!" Honeystar yowled.

All of the clan cats gathered around the rock.

Honeystar continued. "Today we have three apprentices that are ready to receive their warrior name. Deerpaw, Fishpaw and Leafpaw do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three apprentices chorused.

"Deerpaw, from now on you will be known as Deerpath. We welcome your bravery in battle into the clan," Honeystar said.

Deerpath licked Honeystar's shoulder before taking his seat back in the crowd.

"Fishpaw, from now on you will be known as Fishpond. We welcome your spirit into the clan," Fishpond licked Honeystar's shoulder. "Leafpaw, from now on you will be known as Leafshine. We welcome your kind spirit into the clan."

Leafshine licked Honeystar's shoulder proudly.

The clan cheered, "Deerpath, Fishpond, Leafshine, Deerpath, Fishpond, Leafshine!"

Leafshine and Fishpond ran over to Brookpaw.

"I love my warrior name!" Leafshine exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's REALLY pretty. Yours is cool too, Fishpond!" Brookpaw cheered her friends on. "Where's Deerpath?"

"You should know; he's sharing tongues with Spottedsky. I would say I should be an aunt soon," Leafshine smirked.

"Yeah, _aunt_ Leafshine," Brookpaw rolled her eyes.

Hawkherb came over to Brookpaw.

"Looks like I got to go," Brookpaw said her goodbyes to her friends before Hawkherb helped her back into the medicine cat den.

* * *

**A/N: do you guys like Spottedleaf's gift? Brookpaw can't techincally 'see' but, she can she in blurry 'black and white' **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: My cat editor has abandoned me! :O So I had to hire my two bunny-editors :P You know what that means :) Well, enough of my rambling...**

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for all ur support :) (I use those thing's way too often too :P) **

**GinnyStar- for reveiwing, I'm glad you like my book :)**

**SnowyDawn17- for reveiwing, I try to do my best :P**

**Guest- Thanks for reveiwing! No, Brookpaw is not color-blind. Color blind is when you can only see certain colors, but you can see some of the colors. Brookpaws vision is ****_very_**** blurry and she can only see in black & white. :)**

**darkdreamsXsilentclaw- thanks for reveiwing! My mistake, oh well to late to change it... hey, maybe spottedleaf came back from the dead ;)**

**Just to let everyone know, I will NOT be posting another chapter tomorrow. I stressed out my eyes today in school so reading is hard right now... I'm going to the eye-doctor person tommorrow to see if I need reading glasses...**

* * *

**Ch.14**

Lastpaw crouched at the edge of the fish pool. He expertly flicked out his paw and came out with a large salmon.

"Very good," a voice echoed behind him. "It is sunhigh, you passed."

"Thanks Tanstar!" Lastpaw purred as he grabbed the four fish and carried them back to camp.

Lastpaw ran into Storkpaw.

"How'd you do?" Storkpaw asked.

"I passed my warrior assessment!" Lastpaw exclaimed.

Tanstar followed Lastpaw, "Let's get back to camp and you better get yourself ready, I'm holding your warrior ceremony in a couple of minutes."

"Ok," Lastpaw dropped his fish in the pile and started to thoroughly groom himself.

The clan slowly started to gather around Lowbranch.

Tanstar jumped and let out the familiar calling, "Let all cats gather under Lowbranch for a clan meeting!"

Lastpaw gave his shoulder one more lick before walking through the crowd.

"Lastpaw, come forward," Tanstar called out. "Lastpaw, you are worthy of your warrior name. From now on you shall be known as… Emberstone. Your previous name does not fit you. You shall be known as Emberstone for your bravery, loyalty, and your fiery spirit that refuses to die out."

Excitement filled Emberstone. Tanstar had finally taken away the horrible name that he went by for so long.

"Thank you, Tanstar," he whispered. "Thank you."

Emberstone licked Tanstar's shoulder as the clan called out, "Emberstone, Emberstone, Emberstone!"

"Tonight you will sit silent vigil, tomorrow night you shall go to the gathering as a full warrior!" Tanstar told him.

Emberstone dipped his head before trotting off to share tongues with Halffoot and Mistyfog.

* * *

It was time for Brookpaw's warrior assessment. She was eight moons into her training, her injury and the kidnapping had kept her back. Her hunting had improved since Spottedleaf's gift and Spottedsky had told her that her hunting skills were warrior-worthy.

"Brookpaw, come on!" Spottedsky called as Brookpaw weaved through the apprentice den trying to not step on Cowpaw, Owlpaw, Lilypaw, and Dirtpaw's tails.

Brookpaw emerged into the chilly camp. Leaf-bare had arrived and Brookpaw was hoping that they prey was running this morning.

"I'm ready," Brookpaw replied.

"Ok, Brookpaw, you are going to try to catch as much prey as possible until sun-high. At sun-high I want you to return here. Remember, I will be watching you, so try your best and good luck," Spottedsky turned and pelted out of camp.

Brookpaw trotted out of camp and took a deep breath. The first thing she scented was squirrel. She crept through the silent forest silently cursing when she fell through a snow drift. Brookpaw found her first prey near a base of an old oak tree. Two small mice sat nibbling on a broken acorn. Brookpaw readied her pounce and flew through the air. She pinned both mice down with each paw and quickly gave them both a killing bite. She made a hole in the snow and buried them.

Brookpaw's next target was a huge hare that had strayed over the WindClan border. The hare was taking refuge under a large cherry tree. Brookpaw made her way down-wind and gave chase. She landed the killing-blow right before the hare crossed the border. Satisfied, she looked up through the trees to see that it was sun-high.

"Well done," Spottedsky called out as she helped Brookpaw carry back the two mice and the hare.

"Did I pass?" Brookpaw asked.

"I think so, but that is for Honeystar to decide," Spottedsky replied.

* * *

"You passed!" Spottedsky called out while Brookpaw was sharing tongues with Leafshine.

"Yes!" Brookpaw exclaimed. "When do I get my warrior name?"

"Well, you know how the gathering is tonight? Well, Honeystar decided that this is a monumental moment in clan history… she is going to give you your warrior name at the gathering!" Spottedsky shared the good news.

"Really!?" Brookpaw straightened up.

"Yes!" Spottedsky exclaimed. "Now get some rest and have some fresh-kill, you deserve it."

"Thanks!" Brookpaw said as she ran over to the fresh kill pile to grab a couple of mice.

* * *

Honeystar bounded up to the Highrock. The clan was gathered around. "The cats that are coming to the gathering are Rabbitleap, Hawkherb, Bushtail, Whisperwind, Spottedsky, Swampmud, Leafshine, Deerpath, Flamesky, Brookpaw, Cowpaw, and Owlpaw."

Brookpaw finished off grooming her pelt before she joined Leafshine, Deerpath, and Spottedsky at the camp entranced.

"You are SO lucky to get your warrior name at a gathering!" Leafshine exclaimed.

Brookpaw purred, "Hey, it's not every day that you're the first to do something this monumental!"

Spottedsky cuffed her on the ears.

Honeystar led the clan out into the crystal night.

* * *

Brookpaw and Leafshine scampered over to Lastpaw and Ashpaw.

"Hi guys!" Brookpaw called out.

"Hi Brookpaw, Leafshine!" Ashpaw purred. "Guess what? I got my warrior name! It's Ashcreek now!"

"What about you Lastpaw?" Leafshine asked.

"I got mine, too. It's Emberstone!" Lastpaw announced, clearly happy.

"That's great! Guess what? I'm getting mine THIS gathering!" Brookpaw exclaimed.

"Really?" Ashcreek asked.

"Ye-" Brookpaw was cut off by Honeystar calling the gathering to a start.

"Today I wanted to share with everyone a monumental moment in clan history… today I will be giving Brookpaw her warrior name. She will be the first blind cat in clan history to ever receive their warrior name!" Honeystar exclaimed. "Brookpaw, step forward."

Brookpaw calmly stepped through the crowd to Honeystar.

"Brookpaw, you have proved yourself worthy of your warrior name. From now on you shall be known as Brookrun. Your clan welcomes your intelligence and fairness." Honeystar's voice rang out around the island.

Brookrun stepped forward and gave Honeystar's shoulder a lick.

All of the clans burst out calling her name, "Brookrun, Brookrun, Brookrun!"

Brookrun took her seat by her friends and listened to Honeystar's other news.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for Ch.14, but I thought we might need an allegiances update so below is a full list of the clan cat's. Does everyone like Emberstone and Brookrun's warrior names? Emberstone is another important character in this story (you'll see why in the next couple of chapters!)**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- crème she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rabbitleap- brown tom with amber eyes (mate: Seasong)

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Vineclaw)

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail)

Vineclaw- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur)

Seasong- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Rabbitleap)

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Owlpaw)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Dirtpaw)

Poolsplash- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Swampmud- dark tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Cowpaw)

Fishpond- Grey tom with amber eyes

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brookrun- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cowpaw- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (Whisperwind's, mentor: Swampmud)

Owlpaw- white tom with green eyes (Whisperwind's, mentor: Sweetberry)

Lilypaw- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (Whisperwind's, mentor: Poolsplash)

Dirtpaw- brown tom with green eyes (Whisperwind's, mentor: Beehive)

Elders:

Flamesky- ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Echostar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Grainfoot- Brown tom with lighter colored feet, amber eyes (apprentice: Fossilpaw)

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Smoothpaw)

Warriors:

Nightshadow- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Moonrise, apprentice: Crevicepaw)

Saltnose- Gray and white spotted tom with blue eyes (mate: Mossfur)

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Saltnose, apprentice: Shimmerpaw)

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat (mate: Nightshadow)

Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Fossilpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes (mentor: Grainfoot)

Crevicepaw- light grey tabby with blue eyes (mentor: Mossfur)

Shimmerpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Nightshadow)

Smoothpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Roseheart)

Queens:

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes (kits: Frogkit, Lilackit)

Kits:

Frogkit- ginger tom with green eyes

Lilackit- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Shadowmoon- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes (mate: Mistlark)

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes (mate: Grasswhisker)

Medicine Cat: Ambereye- Ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (apprentice: Fogcloud)

Warriors:

Huskleaf- Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Rollingbreeze- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Crowwing, apprentice: Redpaw)

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Rollingbreeze)

Grasswhisker- Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Flashfoot, apprentice: Volepaw)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gophertail- ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fogcloud- gray tom with blue eyes

Redpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Mistlark's, mentor: Rollingbreeze)

Volepaw- Gray and black spotted tom with grayish eyes, no tail (Mistlark's, mentor: Grasswhisker)

Queens:

Greenlily- ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: unknown, kits: Heatherkit, Hangkit, and Juniperkit)

Kits:

Heatherkit- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Hangkit- black and silver tom with blue eyes

Juniperkit- light ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost)

Medicine Cat: Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes (apprentice: Storkpaw)

Mistyfog- gray she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Bubblepaw)

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentices:

Bubblepaw- white and crème she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Mistyfog)4

Storkpaw- brown tom with amber eyes (mentor: Halffoot)

Queens:

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish, kits: Hopekit, Farkit, Carrotkit, Wavekit, Yellowkit, and Wispkit)

Kits: blue green silver slate tabby

Hopekit- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Farkit- slate gray tom with green eyes

Carrotkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Wavekit- slate gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowkit- golden tom with green eyes

Wispkit- silver and white she-cat with green eyes


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all my reveiwers :) No new chapter saturday (sorry) I'm going to baltimore so no internet.**

**Thanks to:**

**Dapplepelt- my #1 fan!**

**SnowyDawn17- thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Moonfeather-Of-BirdClan- new fan! yay! Thanks for the reveiw :D**

**MinecraftBluepelt- thanks for the reveiw! I do happy dances every time I get a reveiw :P**

**darkdreamsXsilentclaw- thanks for reveiwing! It took FOREVER to figure out their names ;)**

**And thats it for tonight folks... onto the chapter:**

* * *

**Ch.15**

Brookrun stared out at the silent night and a shiver ran down her spine. The gathering had ended in chaos, again, after Jetstar and Echostar had demanded that the clans join together. Now she was sitting by the entrance tunnel in silence, as was the tradition after the naming of a new warrior. All the sudden she heard the crinkle of leaves in the distance and she sniffed the air. Immediately she ran to Honeystar's den.

"ShadowClan and WindClan! I heard and scented them in the forest!" Brookrun panted.

Honeystar got up, "Thanks for letting me know. You wake up the apprentices and Flamesky, I got the warriors. Be silent about it, we want them to think they have the advantage until the last moment; we'll trap them in the dens and the camp. Get Flamesky away from the camp, the rest of us can fight."

Brookrun ran over to the apprentices den, "Shh… WindClan and ShadowClan are coming towards camp. Honeystar needs you to trap them in the camp."

Cowpaw, Lilypaw, Owlpaw, and Dirtpaw quickly jumped out of their nests and Brookrun ran to the elders den.

"Flamesky!" Brookrun prodded the tom awake. "WindClan and ShadowClan are attacking. Honeystar's given me orders to take you away from camp where you'll be safe."

The old ginger tom slowly got up and stretched.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"The old twoleg den," Brookrun replied as she helped the elder out of camp.

The two cats made their way through the forest and Brookrun shuttered when she heard the screams behind her.

"Here, just stay hidden until a ThunderClan warrior tells you it is safe," Brookrun whispered as they reached the twoleg den.

Flamesky nodded his head and Brookrun rushed back to help her clan. She burst through the entrance and smelt a familiar scent.

"Dashfire!" she hissed.

"Brookrun," he replied as a growl rose in his throat.

Dashfire leaped at Brookrun and Brookrun reared up and implanted a paw into his chest, sending him off balance. She leaped to finish him off but a WindClan she-cat bowled Brookrun on to the ground.

The she-cats eyes lit-up in recognition and Brookrun knew the scent.

"Crystalheart… thanks," Brookrun whispered as the slate grey she-cat disappeared into battle.

Brookrun leaped up on rock to survey the battle. ThunderClan was twice as big as the other clans and they were evenly matched. All the sudden a flash of black fur knocked Brookrun off her perch.

She implanted a paw into the tom's scarred muzzle before re-gathering her footing.

"Jetstar… when will you ever give up?" Brookrun hissed.

The tom leaped at her hissing, "Never!"

Brookrun dodged Jetstar's attack and used his off-balance landing to give her enough time to unbalance him and quickly claw his back. Jetstar hissed in pain before bucking Brookrun off into the crowd of fighting cats. Brookrun struggled to get up as pain clenched her front paw. Finally she managed to stand on it and scamper off to the medicine den.

"What happened?" Hawkherb asked as he examined her paw.

"Jetstar," Brookrun replied.

"Again?" Hawkherb asked.

"Yep, don't know what he has against me, can I go back to fighting yet?" Brookrun asked.

"No, your paw's sprained and there is no way I'm going to let you walk on it for the next moon," Hawkherb snorted.

Brookrun sniffed for any familiar scents on the battle field.

"Shouldn't Honeystar send someone to RiverClan?" Brookrun asked.

"I think she thinks we got it covered. They're being driven back," Hawkherb replied.

All the sudden a yowl echoed in the distance. Brookrun froze.

Cowpaw came racing into camp, "Flamesky was found by some ShadowClan warriors… Rabbitleap tried to defend him… but then the ShadowClan warriors killed them both!" he cried.

Brookrun dipped her head in respect as the brown tom's body was carried back to camp. Honeystar jumped up on the Highrock and let out the gathering call.

"As all of you know, Flamesky and Rabbitleap were murdered by ShadowClan warriors. I will be appointing a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Rabbitleap, that he may hear and approve my choice. The next deputy of ThunderClan will be Swampmud!" Honeystar cheered.

"Swampmud, Swampmud, Swampmud!" the clan cheered.

Brookrun felt a wave of terror rush over her and she remember the ominous words of the prophecy, 'Swamp will combine the forest and oppress the good.'

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Reveiw! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi again! Just to let everyone know, I got my eyes checked and I need glasses. So (hopefully) it will be easier to write from now on... which means more updates! Thank you:**

**darkdreamsXsilentclaw- I agree!**

**MinecraftBluepelt- for reading my book :)**

**SnowyDawn17- (same as above) :D**

**Dapplepelt- your request is granted :P**

**So now for Ch.16!**

* * *

**Ch.16**

"Brookrun, you are going to lead a border patrol," Swampmud's voice ran out over the camp. "Take Blizzardfur, Leafshine, and Fishpond, and go to patrol the ShadowClan border."

Brookrun dipped her head to the new deputy and bounded into the warriors den to collect the rest of her patrol. Three moons had passed since Swampmud became the ThunderClan deputy.

"Blizzardfur," Brookrun prodded the older she-cat awake. "You're assigned to my border patrol."

Blizzardfur nodded her head and Brookrun told Leafshine and Fishpond what was happening. One minute later the patrol exited the camp. Brookrun sniffed out a squirrel on the way and waved her tail to tell the rest of the patrol to stay back. Slowly Brookrun crept forward and then gave chase. The squirrel just missed her outstretched claws and ran into Fishpond who gave it a killing blow.

"We ought to hunt more often together," Fishpond gave Brookrun a look that sent shivers running down her spine.

"Uh… sure," Brookrun replied and dug a hole to bury the squirrel in.

Fishpond nodded and placed the squirrel in the hole and pushed the dirt back into place.

The rest of the patrol came into view and Brookrun continued to lead them towards the ShadowClan border.

"Ok, I'll stand guard with Leafshine and we can look for ShadowClan scent over the border, Blizzardfur, you and Fishpond can mark the border," Brookrun handed out instructions to her patrol.

Brookrun sniffed along the border for any stray ShadowClan scents. They were almost finished when Brookrun caught the strong scent of ShadowClan.

"Uh, guys, you might want to sniff at this!" Brookrun called out.

The rest of the patrol ran over to her and sniffed it. ShadowClan scent bathed a small clearing. Brookrun caught another scent that the others didn't, Swampmud's.

"What do we do about this?" Blizzardfur asked.

Brookrun shriveled in her pelt, knowing that the senior warrior was asking her the question.

"Well, I think we should just wait awhile to see if a ShadowClan patrol comes and question them about it. Leafshine, can you go back to camp and tell Honeystar? Also, ask her for a couple of reinforcements," Brookrun finished deciding that her plan sounded good.

Leafshine ran off leaving Brookrun, Fishpond, and Blizzardfur alone by the ShadowClan border. A couple of minutes later a ShadowClan patrol of four appeared.

"What are you doing beside the border?" one of the ShadowClan warriors hissed at Brookrun.

Brookrun recognized the tom's scent as Saltnose's. His companions were Nightshadow, Dashfire, and Ashcreek.

"We smelt ShadowClan scent in that clearing over there!" Brookrun snarled and flicked her tail at the clearing.

"That's outrageous!" Dashfire hissed.

'Oh, sure!' Brookrun thought. 'I smelt yours over there along with Saltnose and Nightshadow's!'

Blizzardfur was the one who spoke, "Sniff it for yourself!"

Nightshadow hissed, "We don't need to. We know that there is no ShadowClan scent over there!"

Dashfire leaped at Brookrun and she just had enough time to implant a paw in his stomach. Brookrun looked around to see Saltnose locked in battle with Blizzardfur and Nightshadow being shredded by Fishpond. Ashcreek was backed into a tree looking horrified.

"Dashfire!" Saltnose grunted as Blizzardfur knocked him off balance. "Get reinforcements!"

Dashfire ran off before Brookrun could give him a warning scratch. Brookrun rushed towards Ashcreek and pretended to swipe her ear.

"Just pretend to fight," Brookrun hissed in her ear.

Ashcreek nodded in understanding and raked her claws down Brookrun's side. Brookrun knew that the scratches weren't deep, just deep enough to look bad. She gently pinned Ashcreek down to the ground and saw that both ShadowClan and ThunderClan's reinforcements had arrived. She was horrified to see that just a small border skirmish had become a battle.

* * *

**A/N: Will ThunderClan win the battle? Do you think that someone will figure out that Brookrun and Ashcreek aren't actually fighting? Why was Swampmud's scent in the clearing along with ShadowClan's? What will happen with Fishpond and Brookrun? Remember: REVIEW= NEW CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know, I should have posted a new chapter ****_yesterday_****, but I was busy and stuff and had alots of homework... so at least you get a chapter today! **

**Thank you to:**

**SnowyDawn17- here's another epic battle for you! :P**

**MinecraftBluepelt- and even more drama...**

**Lovepaw- thanks for reveiwing :) **

**Dapplepelt- thanks for reveiwing :) **

**Ashleigh (Guest)- I know, I figured that out ****_after_**** I posted it :P Thanks for the reveiw :) If you read on I killed one of them to keep things un-confusing :)**

**awesomeness (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing :) Maybe Ashpelt, Ashcloud, Ashfern, or Ashfall :) **

**And now onto the chapter: **

* * *

**Ch.17**

"Brookrun! Behind you!" Brookrun heard Ashcreek whisper before a huge weight drove Brookrun off her feet.

Brookrun knew that this she-cat wasn't ShadowClan. The she-cat was WindClan, a cat named Grasswhisker. Brookrun flew up and landed a hard blow in Grasswhisker's chest. Grasswhisker reeled back and went limp. Brookrun nervously stepped towards Grasswhisker to pin her down. Before she knew it Grasswhisker was back up and slashing at her fluffy belly. Brookrun let out a caterwaul of pain and threw Grasswhisker off of her. Brookrun snarled at Grasswhisker and dodged in and out scoring gashes across Grasswhisker's legs and lower chest. All the sudden Grasswhisker pounced on Brookrun and raised a claw to cut open her throat.

"No!" Brookrun heard Fishponds call.

A second later Fishpond had bowled Grasswhisker off of Brookrun and both of the ThunderClan cats had pinned the WindClan she-cat to the ground. All the sudden a scream arose from the crowd of fighting cats. Brookrun looked to see Cowpaw pinned to the ground by Echostar. A second later Honeystar bowled Echostar off of Cowpaw. Echostar pounced on Honeystar and slit her throat. The ThunderClan leader's body went limp on the ground. Brookrun just had time to let out a gasp before two ShadowClan toms pinned her to the ground. Before the toms could do anything to her Brookrun heard another cry, this time from the ShadowClan leader.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Echostar called out.

"WindClan, retreat!" Jetstar gave the same command to his clan.

Brookrun slumped to the ground. She knew this battle was far from over. The purpose of this whole thing was to weaken ThunderClan so they would be forced to join WindClan and ShadowClan. Brookrun looked around the battle ground and heard several cries. Her eyes focused on three bodies slumped around the forest floor. Vineclaw, Seasong, and Poolsplash were dead and Honeystar had lost a life.

* * *

"Owlpaw, Lilypaw, Dirtpaw, and Cowpaw!" Honeystar's voice rang out.

The clan had finally made it back from the battle ground and Honeystar had decided that the four ThunderClan apprentices were ready to become warriors.

"Do you promise to defend your clan with your life?" Honeystar asked.

"I do," the four apprentices replied.

"Then from now on Owlpaw, you will be named Owlsight. Lilypaw, you will be known as Lilyflower. Dirtpaw, you will be known as Dirtsplash. Cowpaw, you will be known as Cowtail," Honeystar continued. "We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan!"

"Owlsight, Lilyflower, Dirtsplash, Cowtail!" the clan cheered.

"I also have a couple of announcements to make. Spottedsky will be moving to the nursery!"

"Spottedsky, Spottedsky!" the clan cheered.

Honeystar sighed, "Tonight we shall mourn Vineclaw, Seasong, and Poolsplash. Clan meeting dismissed."

Brookrun limped back to her nest and curled up. She hoped that she might be able to apprentice one of Spottedsky's kits. She knew it was unlikely though since Deerpath, Leafshine, and Fishpond still needed apprentices and she was blind. Slowly Brookrun drifted asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to my cat for killing her mate in the book (Blizzardfur's character is based of my kitty, Caspurr) Don't worry to all Vineclaw fans... Blizzardfur will end up having Vineclaw's kit shortly... the kits really important to the book :) Sorry also to all Seasong/Poolsplash fans :/ Until next time, see ya!**

**~Oci Oceana**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Nice long chapter this time :) Sorry about all the short ones :/ Also, this book is almost done (this is book 1) and once I'm done I think I'm going to change the book title to- SunClan: Book 1: Rising. So I'll put out a warning on every chapter and I'll also have it under my profile. So if you are a guest and/or don't have this book 'favorited/followed' make sure to write down the new title!**

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- I agree :/ thanks for your continued support! :)**

**Lovepaw- thanks for your support :D **

**Guest- wish granted, yes she does :) You'll learn who she's probably going to get in this chapter :)**

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch.18**

Blizzardfur had moved to the nursery just days after the battle. She was pregnant with Vineclaw's kits. Just a moon after Blizzardfur moved into the nursery, her daughter, Spottedsky, gave birth to a she-cat, Poolkit, and a tom, Vinekit. Brookrun stretched in the sun outside of the warriors den.

"Hey, Brookrun, want to go on a hunting patrol?" Beehive called out. "I'm leading it and Bushtail and Owlsight are coming, too."

Brookrun nodded and pounced over to where the patrol was waiting by the camp entrance. Beehive dipped his head to her and the cats silently disappeared into the undergrowth. Brookrun scented a mouse and slowly crept towards it. She prepared to pounce when a light ginger she-cat pounced on it and killed the mouse in one bite. Brookrun snarled at the she-cat and got into a fighting stance. Right before Brookrun leaped she caught a whiff of the she-cats scent. It was strangely familiar and Brookrun relaxed.

"Mandy? Could it really be you?" Brookrun asked.

The she-cat starred at Brookrun. "Brooke?"

"Brookrun now, I'm a warrior of ThunderClan!"

All the sudden a screech echoed from behind Brookrun. The rest of Brookrun's hunting patrol had spotted them.

"Brookrun, do you know this cat?" Beehive snarled.

"Yes, this is my sister, Mandy," Brookrun replied evenly.

"What's she doing on our territory?" Owlsight asked.

Mandy's voice shook, "Well, I was wondering where Brookrun was. I…I checked ShadowClan and well they said I would find her here. I was… well I was hoping I could… join ThunderClan."

Bushtail spoke next, "Let's take her back to camp, Honeystar will decide."

Brookrun walked next to Mandy, Bushtail took up the front and Beehive walked on the opposite side of Mandy. Owlsight took up the rear.

A couple of minutes later the patrol had arrived back at the ThunderClan camp and Brookrun led Mandy to Honeystar's den. Swampmud accompanied them along with Beehive.

"Who's this?" Honeystar asked as she starred at Mandy.

"This-" Swampmud was interrupted by Honeystar.

"Let the rogue speak."

"Uh… my name is Mandy, and… uh… I'm Brookrun's sister, and I was wondering if I could join ThunderClan," Mandy stuttered.

Honeystar considered Mandy's request. "Why do you want to join ThunderClan?"

"Havana, my mother, died and Brookrun's pretty much my only family… so I didn't want to live all by myself," Mandy stated.

"Seems like a good reason, Swampmud, Beehive? What do you think?" Honeystar asked.

"We do need more warriors," Beehive nodded.

Swampmud snorted. "_Loyal_ warriors, we need clanborn warriors!"

Mandy then talked again, "I wasn't really hoping to become a warrior, I don't like fighting and all that stuff. I was wondering if I could become a medicine cat apprentice."

Honeystar's eyes widened, "Fetch Hawkherb." She told Beehive.

The grumbling silver tabby entered Honeystar's den a minute later.

"What is it Honeystar? I have things to do, Vinekit has a cough and Cowtail has a belly ache!" Hawkherb snorted. "And what's a rogue doing here?"

Honeystar rolled her eyes, "This is Mandy, Brookrun's sister. She wants to join the clan and… well; she wants to be a medicine cat."

Hawkherb sighed, "Well, it would be nice to have an apprentice and since Poolkit and Vinekit don't seem to be interested and I'm getting older… ok, we'll give her a go."

Honeystar dipped her head to the medicine cat. "Mandy, I'll hold your apprentice ceremony now."

Brookrun turned to go out of Honeystar's den and Mandy followed her.

"How did Havana die?" Brookrun asked her as Mandy groomed her pelt.

"This tom named Dagger murdered her before he went off to live in WindClan," Mandy sighed.

Brookrun dipped her head. Havana had been a good mother to her.

Honeystar leaped up to Highrock and let out the familiar call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Leafshine joined Brookrun and Mandy next to the Highrock.

"Leafshine, this is my sister, Mandy," Brookrun introduced them. "Mandy, this is one of my best friends, Leafshine."

Leafshine said hello to Mandy and Mandy returned the gesture.

Honeystar then continued after all of the cats had gathered. "Brookrun found a rogue inside the ThunderClan border today. Apparently, the rogue was her sister, named Mandy. Mandy wishes to join ThunderClan as a medicine cat apprentice. I have listened to her story and Hawkherb agrees with me. Mandy will become ThunderClan's next medicine cat! Mandy, step forward."

Mandy took a step forward and Honeystar continued.

"Mandy, from now on until you receive your full medicine cat name you will be known as Sandypaw. Hawkherb, you are ready for an apprentice and Sandypaw has decided that she wants to follow in the path of a medicine cat. Sandypaw, your mentor will be Hawkherb."

Sandypaw licked Hawkherb's shoulder and Hawkherb returned the jester.

"Sandypaw, Sandypaw, Sandypaw!" the clan cheered.

Honeystar continued, "Blizzardfur has given birth to two kits, Acornkit and Glacierkit. I will need to discuss Glacierkit's future with my warriors, he was born blind."

"Acornkit, Glacierkit, Acornkit, Glacierkit!" the clan cheered.

Brookrun knew the poor kits pain. Tomorrow she would check on the kit, maybe Honeystar would decide that Brookrun could mentor Glacierkit. Brookrun stretched in the evening sun before checking on Sandypaw to see if there was anything she could do for her sister.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Glacierkit! :O Do you think that StarClan will give him some gifts so that he'll become a warrior too? Do you guys like Sandypaw? You know how to answer... give me a reveiw! And I added an updated all allegiance below :) Thanks for reading**

**~Oci Oceana**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- crème she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Swampmud- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Sandypaw)

Warriors:

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail)

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilyflower)

Swampmud- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Fishpond- Grey tom with amber eyes

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brookrun- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Owlsight- white tom with green eyes

Lilyflower- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mate: Beehive)

Dirtsplash- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Sandypaw- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Brookrun's sister, mentor: Hawkherb)

Queens:

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath, kits: Poolkit and Vinekit)

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Vineclaw {passed away in last battle} kits: Glacierkit, Acornkit)

Kits:

Poolkit- light slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Vinekit- brown tom with amber eyes

Glacierkit- white tom with blind blue eyes

Acornkit- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Echostar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Frogpaw)

Deputy: Grainfoot- Brown tom with lighter colored feet, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Nightshadow- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Moonrise)

Saltnose- Gray and white spotted tom with blue eyes (mate: Mossfur)

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Saltnose)

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Smoothshell)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Lilacpaw)

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Shimmerstone- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Smoothshell- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dashfire)

Apprentices:

Frogpaw- ginger tom with green eyes (mentor: Echostar)

Lilacpaw- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Fossilcave)

Queens:

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall, kits: Jaykit, Rustkit, Tabbykit, Tigerkit, and Streamkit)

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat with light blue eyes (mate: Nightshadow, kits: Pebblekit, Dovekit, and Settingkit)

Kits:

Jaykit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Rustkit- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Tabbykit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Tigerkit- dark tabby and white spotted tom with blue eyes

Streamkit- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblekit- black and gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dovekit- long-haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Settingkit- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Shadowmoon- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes (mate: Mistlark)

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes (mate: Grasswhisker)

Medicine Cat: Ambereye- Ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (apprentice: Fogcloud)

Warriors:

Huskleaf- Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Rollingbreeze- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Crowwing)

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Rollingbreeze)

Grasswhisker- Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Flashfoot)

Greenlily- ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: Gophertail)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Gophertail- ginger tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Juniperpaw, mate: Greenlily)

Voletail- Gray and black spotted tom with grayish eyes, no tail

Hawktalon- Huge black tom with green eyes (formerly Dagger, mate: Redshadow, apprentice: Hangpaw)

Apprentices:

Fogcloud- gray tom with blue eyes

Heatherpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Crystalheart)

Hangpaw- black and silver tom with blue eyes (mentor: Hawktalon)

Juniperpaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mentor: Gophertail)

Queens:

Redshadow- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hawktalon, kits: Larkkit and Goldenkit)

Mistlark- Gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Jetstar, kits: Flashkit, Poppykit, Longkit, and Windykit)

Kits:

Larkkit- black tom with blue eyes

Goldenkit- ginger tom with amber eyes

Flashkit- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Poppykit- light gray and ginger spotted she-cat with grayish eyes

Longkit- black, gray, and ginger tom with amber eyes

Windykit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost, apprentice: Carrotpaw)

Medicine Cat: Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes (mate: Bubblefur, apprentice: Farpaw)

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish, apprentice: Wisppaw)

Mistyfog- gray she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Wavepaw)

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (apprentice: Hopepaw)

Storkbill- brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Yellowpaw)

Apprentices:

Hopepaw- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Emberstone)

Farpaw- slate gray tom with green eyes (mentor: Halffoot)

Carrotpaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes (mentor: Hookfish)

Wavepaw- slate gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Mistyfog)

Yellowpaw- golden tom with green eyes (mentor: Storkbill)

Wisppaw- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Kalefrost)

Queens:

Bubblefur- white and crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Halffoot, kits: Lovekit, Nightkit, Plumkit, and Bluekit)

Kits:

Lovekit- crème she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

Nightkit- black and white tom with amber eyes

Plumkit- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail tip, amber eyes

Bluekit- white she-cat with blue eyes


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: The end of the book tis' near... only one more chapter after this :O Then keep an eye out for: SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray. Also remember that I'm going to change this books title to: SunClan: Book 1: Rising. **

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- and I continued soon :)**

**Lovepaw- thanks for your continued support :D**

**Snowydawn17- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- ok, ok, wish granted... but to see Glacierkit be mentored ur going to have to read SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray :)**

* * *

**Ch.19**

Brookrun peered nervously into the nursery. She saw the shapes of Spottedsky with Poolkit sleeping in the crook of her leg; Vinekit was in Hawkherb's den with whitecough. Blizzardfur was near the back of the den with two little kits sleeping beside her belly.

"Blizzardfur?" Brookrun whispered.

The pretty white she-cat raised her head and, after seeing Brookrun, gestured her to come and see the kits. Brookrun silently padded through the nursery over to Blizzardfur and the kits.

"This is Acornkit," Blizzardfur said and nudged the brown tabby she-cat awake, then she turned to the white tom, "And this is Glacierkit."

Brookrun licked Glacierkit on the ear.

"He's cute; does he want to become a warrior?" Brookrun asked.

Blizzardfur nodded her head as the little white kit stirred.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Good morning Glacierkit. I have someone for you to meet. This is Brookrun," Blizzardfur introduced the blind kit to her.

"Really?!" the kit asked and bolted upright.

"Yes, I'm Brookrun," Brookrun smiled at Glacierkit.

"Are you going to be my mentor?" Glacierkit asked.

"That's up to Hon-" Brookrun was cut off by the clan leader.

"That's up to me, and the answer to your question is 'yes,'" Honeystar stood by the entrance of the nursery.

"Yay!" Glacierkit prodded his sister awake.

Brookrun let out a purr.

"Wha?" the little she-cat asked.

"Acornkit, Brookrun's going to be my mentor!" Glacierkit bounced up and down.

"Really? That's great! Can I go back to sleep now?" Acornkit teased.

"Both of you should go back to sleep," Blizzardfur told the kits.

Brookrun said goodbye to Blizzardfur's youngest litter and then walked out of the nursery.

* * *

"Swampmud, Hawkherb, Beehive, Sweetberry, Deerpath, Brookrun, Cowtail, Dirtsplash, and Sandypaw, you will be going to the gathering with me," Honeystar called out.

Brookrun gave her pelt a quick grooming and grabbed a fat mouse out of the prey pile before going the ThunderClan party at the camp entrance. She was sad that Leafshine wasn't going to this gathering but she was so glad to get Fishpond off of her back for a while. The annoying tom had been pestering her for the past moon and a half. The ThunderClan cats slowly moved through the forest to the WindClan border until they reached the fallen tree. Brookrun was still wary of the tree, but the gift of shadows helped her make it safely onto the island.

As soon as Brookrun found her paws on solid ground again she made her way through the crowd to look for Ashcreek or Emberstone. After not seeing Ashcreek she asked one of the she-cats clanmates, and apprentice named Lilacpaw, if she was there tonight. Lilacpaw answered that she wasn't and Brookrun scampered off to find Emberstone. Soon, she caught a sniff of the tom's scent in a sea of RiverClan apprentices. Brookrun silently chuckled to herself. Kalefrost's six kits must sometimes drive the RiverClan cats crazy.

"Emberstone!" Brookrun called out over the noise.

Emberstone said something to the apprentices before bounding over to Brookrun.

"Let's go somewhere else, we can go behind that bush over there," Emberstone pointed a thorn bush with his tail.  
"It would be quiet."

Brookrun nodded her head in agreement and felt her head start to spin as she followed the handsome tom.

The two cats comfortably crouched behind the bush.

Emberstone whispered "Brookrun… I don't know how to say this… but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Brookrun was shocked. She starred at her paws.

"I… I think I am too," Brookrun whispered back.

"Then let's meet somewhere. Can meet at this island tomorrow night?" Emberstone begged her.

All the sudden Brookrun heard Sandypaw calling her name.

"I have to go, yes, I'll meet you here tomorrow night," Brookrun whispered before bounding out from behind the bush and joined Sandypaw to listen to the rest of the news.

* * *

Brookrun slowly let the water run over her paws. She knew there was only one way to get to the island without being caught. She slowly let the water go up to her belly before she started walking along the edge of the lake. Brookrun knew that the water would disguise her scent and then once she got closer to the island she could swim in a strait path towards it. Finally she could smell the island and took off in the direction of the scent. She had been preparing all yesterday and teaching herself how to swim. Finally her paws hit the shore of the island and Brookrun hulled herself onto dry land.

"Emberstone?" she whispered.

"Brookrun? I was starting to think you weren't coming… what took you so long?" Emberstone asked.

"I had to wade through the water all along the lake," Brookrun panted.

"This isn't going to work is it?" Emberstone sighed.

"No, it'll work. We still have about an hour to talk before I have to start my journey home," Brookrun assured him.

Emberstone intertwined his tail with Brookrun's and brushed up against her.

"There is a good tree to make a den in over there," Emberstone led her to a large willow. Long trendils made a divider and kept it private.

"Are you sure about this?" Brookrun asked nervously.

"Absolutely," Emberstone whispered.

Brookrun curled up beside Emberstone.

"No matter what happens," she whispered to him.

"No matter what," Emberstone purred back.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Finally my handsome Emberstone is with my lovely Brookrun :) Tis' the plot deepens! Will someone figure out that Brookrun took Emberstone as her mate? What will Fishpond think if he figures out? Remember that the books title will be changing! I'll post ch.20 with another warning and then a couple hours later change the name... so make sure to write it down!**

**~Oci Oceana**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to put out the allegiances and prologue of book 2 today! Remember to look for: SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray. Also remember that I'm going to change this stories title to: SunClan: Book 1: Rising! Don't forget! This is the FINAL warning!**

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for the reveiw! :-)**

**Lovepaw- thanks for the reveiw! :D**

**Blazzer12- I'll consider about having Ash appear again :)**

**SnowyDawn17- thanks for your continued support :)**

* * *

**Ch.20**

Brookrun had been seeing Emberstone every four days for one moon so far without getting caught. She still remembered his soft fur and reinsuring voice from the last time they meant. Brookrun slowly got up from her warm nest and padded out to the clearing.

"Congratulations!" Brookrun whipped around to see where the voice had come from.

Hawkherb stood beside her.

"Huh?" Brookrun asked.

"You're expecting Fishpond's kits!" Hawkherb grinned.

A wave of nausea swept over Brookrun. She knew whose kits they were and they certainly weren't Fishponds. At least Hawkherb didn't expect they were Emberstone's.

"Are you sure?" Brookrun asked.

"I'm your medicine cat," Hawkherb replied. "When are you going to tell the lucky tom?"

Brookrun silently sighed. "Maybe later today."

Hawkherb nodded and walked off.

Brookrun shuttered and ran through the forest. What would she do about Glacierkit? She had promised him that she would be his mentor. All the sudden she heard yowls back at the camp. By the time she raced back the ThunderClan cats were over ran by ShadowClan and WindClan. Brookrun all the sudden heard a scream from the nursery. Blizzardfur ran out of the nursery dragging Acornkit by her scruff. A second later Brookrun heard another shriek from the nursery.

"Glacierkit!" Blizzardfur cried.

Brookrun took one look at the dire situation her clan was in and ran towards RiverClan. She burst into the RiverClan camp.

"Tanstar!" Brookrun screamed.

All of the RiverClan cats looked up at her.

Brookrun panted. "ShadowClan and WindClan… they have us outnumbered!"

Tanstar, who was sharing tongues with her deputy, Hookfish, immediately called the cats that would fight.

"Hookfish, I'm leaving you in charge of the camp, Halffoot, Sweethoney, Carrotpaw, Farpaw, and Wisppaw you can all help Hookfish protect the camp. Mistyfog, Emberstone, Storkbill, Kalefrost, Hopepaw, Wavepaw, and Yellowpaw, you will come with me to help ThunderClan. Remember, if ThunderClan is defeated we don't stand a chance," Tanstar finished the speech and the selected cats raced to ThunderClan's camp. Brookrun followed them the best she could. By the time she reached the camp ThunderClan had managed to keep ShadowClan and WindClan out of a small section of the camp. Hawkherb and Sandypaw where tending the injured cats in the middle of the group of ThunderClan cats.

Immediately Tanstar ordered the cats into battle. Brookrun snaked behind the RiverClan warriors and made it to the nursery. Inside laid Glacierkit and Brookrun let out a shiver at what she saw. At first she thought that the young kit was dead, but then she saw the gentle rise and fall of his flank.

"Hawkherb! Over here!" Brookrun dashed out of the nursery.

Hawkherb looked over the crowd of fighting cats.

"Glacierkit is alive!" Brookrun called out.

Hawkherb immediately pushed through the crowd. As soon as he reached Glacierkit he dashed out of the nursery.

"Sandypaw, bring me some poppy seeds, cobweb, and marigold, hurry!" Hawkherb called out.

A second later Sandypaw appeared in the medicine den.

"How is he?" Brookrun asked.

"He must have been thrown against the wall; luckily he hit a soft spot. He's knocked out, but he does have some major cuts. Brookrun, I don't want you to fight, you're too close to kitting," Hawkherb looked worried.

"What?" Sandypaw asked.

"I'll tell you later," Brookrun replied. "Hawkherb, if ThunderClan loses there wouldn't be any me or you. I'm sorry, but I'm fighting."

Brookrun plunged out of the nursery and threw herself at a WindClan tom. She felt her claws sink into the tom's pelt. Her weight crushed the tom down and Brookrun flipped him over. She savagely ripped her claws down the tom's flank until he was begging for mercy. Brookrun let him go and the tom fled back to WindClan. All the sudden a ShadowClan tom and a ShadowClan she-cat cornered Brookrun against the camp wall. Before the cats could attack her Fishpond leaped at them.

"Don't you dare hurt her! She's expecting kits," Fishpond snarled.

All the sudden the ShadowClan she-cat ripped open Fishpond's throat. Fishpond sunk to the ground, dead. Brookrun leaped at the she-cat and tore open her throat. The ShadowClan tom ran off and Brookrun went to leap at a WindClan she-cat.

"STOP!" every cat froze at Echostar's voice. "Honeystar, I challenge you to a duel to the death. No matter who wins every clan shall agree to stop fighting and go back to their own clan."

Honeystar nodded her head. "Warriors aren't supposed to battle to the death but if I don't agree this pointless fighting will go on, yes we shall fight a duel."

Echostar and Honeystar circled each other. Honeystar leaped first and knocked over Echostar. She managed to pin him down, but he was stronger than she was and in just a second was back up. This time Echostar leaped. Honeystar went to knock him down in midair, but he was much heavier than she was. His weight had broken her front legs. Brookrun just watched the two shadowy figures of the leaders fighting. Honeystar was hopeless. A couple of seconds later it was all over. Swampmud was leader of ThunderClan.

* * *

**A/N: It is finished! Now remember to favorite and follow book 2 when I get it posted! And now Swampstar is leader of ThunderClan! Oh no! And Brookrun is expecting Emberstone's kits! Ekk! Remember to reveiw! :O :O :O**

_**The End... **_**(Well almost :))**

**~Oci Oceana**


End file.
